Sous Protection
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: Durant l'été 1997, Dudley Dursley et ses parents sont placés sous la protection de Hestia Jones et Dedalus Diggle, membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1 - Hurler

**Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Général, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

 **Note :** Cette histoire est un peu particulière car écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof : _une nuit par mois, un thème par heure et une heure pour écrire (n'hésitez pas à me contacter par PM pour plus de détails)_. Ici, chaque chapitre correspond à un thème donné. L'histoire se construit donc en fonction des thèmes qui sont donnés et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la tournure que la suite prendra. Cette fois, j'ai fait la Nuit en différé et comme je suis une grosse traînasse, j'ai mis environ deux heures pour écrire chaque chapitre.

 **Thème :** "Hurler" donné à l'occasion de la 105ème Nuit du Fof.

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 1 -**

Dudley se réveilla en sursaut au son d'un long et terrible hurlement.

Le cri résonna dans toute la maison, faisant trembler les murs au papier peint racorni et le plancher aux lattes branlantes. Ses parents gémirent dans le lit voisin et le jeune homme tendit la main vers la lampe à huile sur la table de chevet. Il dut manœuvrer dans le noir pour allumer la mèche et manqua de se brûler le bout des doigts. La lumière tremblotante jeta des reflets jaunes sur le visage ébouriffé de son père dont le bonnet de nuit avait en grande partie glissé sur son crâne. Sa mère tira les couvertures sur elle, ne laissant voir que ses grands yeux effrayés derrière l'imposante silhouette de son mari.

Il y eut de l'agitation à l'étage inférieur, des bruits de pas, des claquements, et des voix qui se disputaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Dudley

\- Éteins ça ! grogna son père, comme s'il craignait que la lumière puisse attirer _les autres_.

Avant que l'adolescent puisse dire, ou faire, quoique ce soit, un nouveau hurlement retentit. C'était un son déchirant, empreint de douleur et de souffrance, qui retourna l'estomac de Dudley et il se sentit malade, alors qu'il avait mangé léger la veille au soir, ne reprenant qu'une seule fois du pâté de viande. Un sentiment d'urgence le poussa à se redresser dans son lit et à poser les pieds sur le sol froid de la chambre.

\- Diddy ? geignit sa mère.

\- Éteins cette lampe ! répéta son père. Si on les ignore... on fait comme si rien... _Rien ne se passe_... Oui, ils nous laisseront tranquille !

Sa mère hocha frénétiquement la tête, mais Dudley fronça les sourcils.

\- Il y a un problème, un bas.

Cela lui semblait évident. La personne avait cessé de hurler, mais il y avait toujours du mouvement à l'étage inférieur. Des pas précipités, des paroles inquiètes, même s'il ne pouvait en discerner les mots. Une odeur de danger flottait dans les airs, comme lorsque les _méchants_ avaient fait exploser la voiture de Papa deux mois plus tôt, juste avant que Hestia Jones ne les _téléporte_ ici, dans la maison de Lair's Road - expérience hautement déplaisante, alors que ça ne semblait pas du tout douloureux dans Star Trek. Les sorciers devraient s'inspirer un peu plus des séries de science-fiction.

\- Ça ne nous concerne pas ! trancha son père d'une voix sèche.

Mais Dudley ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait _ne pas_ les concerner. Les gens qui étaient avec eux dans la maison étaient là pour les protéger, et même si les Dursley se tenaient le plus loin possible d'eux, ils partageaient leur quotidien, prenaient leurs repas ensemble, passaient leurs journées dans la même maison.

Alors ça les concernait forcément un peu, non ?

\- Je vais voir ! décida l'adolescent en se levant et en quittant la chambre avant que ses parents ne puissent le retenir.

Son père le rappela avec sa voix des mauvais jours, et sa mère gémit derrière lui, mais ils ne le suivirent pas. Cela le mit un peu mal à l'aise : si ses parents pensaient vraiment que c'était dangereux de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, pourquoi ne cherchaient-ils pas à le retenir, à l'empêcher ? Mais c'était une pensée désagréable, alors Dudley la chassa de son esprit.

Il descendit d'un pas pesant les marches de l'escalier, se disant qu'il aurait aimé se faire plus discret, au cas où il y aurait vraiment quelque chose de dangereux en bas, mais l'adolescent n'était pas vraiment taillé pour la discrétion. Arrivé dans le couloir, il aperçut par la porte entrebâillée du salon plusieurs silhouettes, dont celle, petite et élancée de Dedalus Diggle, avec son chapeau haut de forme qui faisait toujours froncer les sourcils à Papa.

\- Calme-toi et respire doucement... disait la voix posée de Jones.

Un hoquet étranglé résonna dans l'autre pièce puis :

\- Comment voulez-vous que je...

\- _Episkey !_

\- ... Aaaaah ! Par Merlin, vous auriez pu prévenir ! grogna une femme que Dudley ne connaissait pas.

Mais cela semblait être la même voix qui avait poussé les hurlements.

\- Cela fait moins mal si on n'y attend pas, affirma Diggle de son ton enjoué.

Le plancher craqua sous les pieds de Dudley alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour mieux entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement devant lui, le laissant nez-à-nez avec le visage sévère de Hestia Jones. Le jeune homme déglutit. Si Dedalus Diggle semblait toujours jovial et prompt à pardonner la mauvaise humeur et les manières des Dursley, ce n'était pas le cas de sa collègue qui ne leur offrait que dédain et mépris, à la grande - mais silencieuse - indignation de ses parents.

Dudley, lui, se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard de glace de la sorcière et il recula d'un pas devant son air pincé.

\- Que faites-vous là ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- J-je... On a entendu du bruit... Tout va bien ?

Jones pinça un peu plus les lèvres et le dévisagea de haut en bas, lui donnant la désagréable sensation d'être entièrement nu sous ses yeux scrutateurs. Par dessus son épaule, il aperçut une femme, assez jeune, aux vêtements déchirés et couverts de sang. Plusieurs personnes s'affairaient autour d'elle, chuchotements et baguettes tendues.

Il frémit malgré lui à la vue des fins bâtons.

\- Il n'y a rien qui ne vous concerne ici. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher.

Hestia Jones s'avança un peu plus dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais Dudley croisa toutefois le regard de la fille ; au milieu de son visage encrassé et ensanglanté, ses yeux bruns semblaient chercher un point d'ancrage, ou une bouée de sauvetage.

Dudley détourna la tête.

\- Remontez dans votre chambre, ordonna Jones.

Et l'adolescent s'exécuta.


	2. Chapter 2 - Thème

**Thème :** "Thème" donné à l'occasion de 105ème Nuit du Fof.

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 2 -**

\- Une clocharde ! frémit Vernon Dursley, lorsque son fils lui eut brièvement raconté ce qu'il avait vu au rez-de-chaussé.

Pétunia approuva vigoureusement de la tête, écœurée à l'idée de la saleté et de la crasse que ce genre de personne ne manquait certainement pas de présenter. Le père de famille enchaîna en affirmant avec révolte que ces individus étaient un poids pour la société, rien de plus que des fainéants qui profitaient éhontément des honnêtes gens comme eux, vivant aux crochets des autres sans se soucier de travailler ou de mériter leur dû. Mais ce n'était guère une surprise de retrouver ce genre de comportement chez _les autres._ Ils avaient perdu toute notion de 'labeur' et de 'travail bien fait' à force de jouer avec leur _magie répugnante_.

Vernon, lui, avait acquis sa place, par la sueur et l'huile de coude, en mettant la main à la pâte. C'était parce qu'il avait travaillé dur qu'il avait aujourd'hui une position aussi avantageuse au sein de Grunnings - enfin, ça c'était avant de devoir quitter précipitamment Little Whinging parce qu'un fou furieux voulait tuer son neveu et risquait de s'en prendre à eux.

Il était d'ailleurs absolument scandaleux qu'ils soient logés dans un bâtiment aussi délabré. Peu importe que Jones et Diggle affirment que les meilleurs _sortilèges_ protégeaient cette maison, comment pouvaient-ils se sentir en sécurité alors que le toit menaçait de leur tomber sur la tête, pour peu qu'ils éternuent un peu trop fort ? Et puis, leur neveu n'était-il pas censé être une sorte de célébrité chez _les autres_ ? Ils devraient être dans une cachette V.I.P. et traités avec les honneurs qui leur étaient dus. Après tout, ils étaient une famille respectable, mêlés contre leur gré à une guerre qui n'était pas la leur, et qui _ne les concernaient pas_...

Dudley cessa d'écouter son père à peu près à cet instant.

Ses discours enflammés avaient nettement moins d'impact lorsqu'il parlait à voix basse, dans la semi-obscurité de la lampe à huile, pour que _les autres_ , en bas, ne le remarquent pas.

L'adolescent se fit la réflexion qu'ils semblaient de toutes façons bien trop occupés pour se soucier des Dursley - l'agitation au rez-de-chaussée s'était apaisée, mais était toujours perceptible. Et puis Jones n'avait jamais montré qu'indifférence devant les nombreuses et multiples plaintes de Papa et Maman, alors que Diggle semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre la nature du problème évoqué, qu'il s'agisse des faiblesses de charpente de la maison, du menu qui n'était pas assez varié, ou du simple respect à ne pas faire usage de la _magie_ devant eux. Dudley se demandait d'ailleurs si Diggle était juste un idiot qui ne comprenait rien, ou s'il faisait exprès de rire de leurs réclamations.

Le jeune homme tira sur sa couverture et arrangea son oreiller dans une meilleure position, ignorant son père qui avait dévié sur les insupportables va-et-vient qui ne cessaient jamais complètement dans cette foutue baraque, troublant leur tranquillité et leur quotidien. Mais une guerre cause forcément du désordre, se dit Dudley.

En ce moment, les discours de Papa tournaient toujours autour du même thème : les sorciers étaient des êtres détestables.

Il avait sans cesse quelque chose à leur reprocher.

Même si Dudley regrettait de ne pas pouvoir contacter ses amis, et que l'absence d'électricité - et donc de télévision, d'internet et de radio - lui paraissait être une calamité, il fallait quand même admettre que ces gens, ces _inconnus,_ leur offraient sécurité et protection sans rien demander en retour. Son père semblait penser que cela allait de soi, que c'était leur devoir ou quelque chose comme ça, mais Dudley se disait que c'était quand même gentil de leur part.

Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas exactement les enjeux et les conséquences de cette guerre.

Il n'avait jamais connu de guerre, à part dans les jeux vidéos et il se disait que ça ne devait pas être très réaliste comme exemple. Ses cours d'Histoire au collège Smelting ne lui avaient pas appris grand chose - il était bien trop occupé à chahuter avec Piers. Mais bon, c'était une _guerre de sorciers_ , alors ça n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec les leçons de Mr Yarn. Toutefois, après deux mois dans la maison de Lair's Road, Dudley avait bien compris qu'il se passait des choses graves.

Des choses graves qui les concernaient, en dépit de ce que tout le monde répétait tout le temps. Des monstres invisibles l'avaient attaqué deux ans plus tôt, dans la petite allée entre Magnolia Crescent et Wisteria Walk. S'il n'avait pas pu voir les _Détraqueurs_ ce soir-là, il se rappelait parfaitement du froid et du malheur... Et puis il y avait eu l'explosion de la voiture de Papa. Quand Jones et Diggle étaient venus les chercher à Privet Drive deux mois plus tôt, ils avaient roulé un peu en voiture avant d'utiliser un moyen de transport sorcier pour venir ici, à Lair's Road, dans la maison qui les abriterait jusqu'à ce que le danger soit passé.

C'était précisément à ce moment-là, alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture, que les hommes masqués étaient sortis de nulle part. L'air était devenu piquant, des explosions et des flashs de lumière s'étaient entremêlés. Hestia Jones avait sorti sa baguette et Diggle n'arrêtait pas de hurler. Tout s'était passé très vite. Jones s'était précipitée vers eux à un moment et ils avaient été avalés par un tourbillon de formes et de couleurs, écrasés et ballotés par des forces impalpables... quand tout à coup, ils s'étaient effondrés sur le seuil d'une vieille maison qui semblait sur le point de tomber en ruines.

Dudley s'était senti très malade, son père avait vomi par terre et sa mère était devenue si blanche que des veines bleues étaient apparues sur son visage.

Le jeune homme se retourna dans son lit, nauséeux à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Et puis, il y avait Harry.

Qui était là-bas, _dehors_ , quelque part.

En train de fuir le _Grand Méchant_ qui voulait le tuer. Ou en train de se battre contre lui.

Dudley ne savait pas très bien.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi son cousin n'était pas venu se cacher avec eux dans la maison de Lair's Road. Le jeune homme n'en parlait pas, il savait que ça énerverait Papa et que Maman deviendrait toute bizarre si le sujet était abordé devant elle. Il n'osait pas non plus poser de questions à Jones, qui lui faisait un peu peur avec ses yeux sévères, ni à Diggle, qui lui répondrait sans doute, mais qui se moquerait peut-être de lui sans que Dudley ne comprenne la blague.

Alors il préférait s'abstenir.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas, le soir, de penser à Harry.

Et même si Dudley n'avait jamais cru en Dieu, il lui arrivait de prier pour lui, parfois.


	3. Chapter 3 - Faute

**Thème :** "Faute" donné à l'occasion de la 105ème Nuit du Fof.

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 3 -**

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Amanda.

\- Vous ne savez pas. Vous ne savez rien.

La jeune fille, agitée et fébrile, faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine. Elle s'immobilisa brutalement, se mordant les joues, et posa un regard douloureux sur la sorcière.

\- Vous n'étiez pas là, souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Hestia Jones pinça les lèvres, mais ne dit rien.

Lorsque les sortilèges de protection placés sur la maison avaient détecté une activité magique à quelques miles d'ici, Dedalus, Aaren et elle s'étaient levés sur le pied de guerre, se rendant aussitôt sur place. L'infiltration de Harry Potter au Ministère de la Magie, quelques semaines plus tôt, bien qu'ayant attisé les espoirs de l'Ordre, avait considérablement contrarié Vous-Savez-Qui et ses partisans. Il y avait eu plusieurs incidents, violents et terrifiants, à Londres, et ils avaient reçu pour consigne de redoubler de vigilance.

À leur arrivée dans le petit bois voisin, ils avaient découvert un groupe de cinq rafleurs s'amusant à terroriser des campeurs moldus. Ses camarades s'étaient occupés de repousser les sorciers tandis qu'Hestia s'assurait qu'il n'y avait pas de victimes. Les jeunes gens, secoués mais saufs, ne semblaient pas avoir bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle avait tout de même pris la précaution d'effacer leur mémoire avant de rejoindre Dedalus et Aaren.

Les rafleurs s'étaient retranchés au sommet d'une colline, et deux d'entre eux étaient déjà hors d'état de nuire, stupéfixé par les agents de l'Ordre. Les sortilèges avaient fusé, Hestia et ses compagnons prenant peu à peu l'avantage.

Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin percé leurs défenses, ils avaient découvert deux jeunes filles retenues prisonnières. Hestia avait libéré la plus âgée d'un _« Diffindo »_ bien visé et l'affrontement avait définitivement tourné en faveur de l'Ordre. Seulement deux rafleurs étaient parvenus à s'enfuir par transplanage, emportant avec eux la plus jeune de leurs prisonnières. L'autre fille avait tenté de les suivre malgré les risques de désartibulement, mais faible et blessée, avait perdu connaissance.

Hestia avait ramené l'adolescente en lieu sûr, tandis que ses compagnons s'occupaient d'oublietter les trois rafleurs à terre avant de les expédier quelque part au fin fond de la Russie.

Il y avait peu de chance pour que les deux sorciers échappés les aient identifiés comme membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais à leur retour, ils avaient toutefois pris soin de vérifier et renforcer les protections de la maison.

La jeune fille, Amanda Madley comme ils l'avaient appris plus tard, s'était réveillée peu de temps après, en proie à une crise de panique. Déboussolée et en état de choc, elle avait hurlé et appelé sa jeune sœur, Laura, malheureusement emportée par les rafleurs. Hestia s'était efforcée de calmer et d'apaiser l'adolescente, tandis que Dedalus s'occupait de ses blessures. Le remue-ménage avait attiré l'attention des moldus là-haut, mais Hestia avait renvoyé le garçon à l'étage, sans se soucier de diplomatie. Elle avait ce soir-là bien d'autres choses en tête et n'avait de toutes façons guère de patience pour les Dursley.

La nuit avait été longue.

Aaren était parti rejoindre une autre cachette de l'Ordre, pour signaler l'incident et l'identité de leur réfugiée. Dedalus avait fini par monter se coucher mais Hestia était restée en compagnie d'Amanda qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, même si elle était toujours agitée. La sorcière n'était pas parvenue à apprendre les circonstances de leur capture par les rafleurs, la jeune fille refusant catégoriquement d'en parler, si ce n'est pour s'attribuer la responsabilité de ces tragiques évènements.

\- C'est ma faute, répétait-elle avec douleur. Je n'aurais jamais du... J'étais...

\- Amanda, que s'est-il passé ? Raconte-moi...

\- Non ! s'agita l'adolescente en secouant la tête. Non, non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. _C'est ma faute !_

\- D'accord, d'accord, Amanda. Ce n'est pas grave.

Hestia se leva et attrapa délicatement les poignets de la jeune sorcière, l'obligeant à s'immobiliser. Elle se pencha pour capter son regard qui volait d'un point à un autre sans logique, comme un oiseau effrayé. Il y avait chez Amanda une fêlure qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais dont elle devinait la profondeur, et qui serrait le cœur d'Hestia. Elle aurait voulu prendre l'adolescente dans ses bras et la serrer contre elle, lui assurer protection et sécurité sans jamais faillir mais Amanda l'aurait repoussée. Encore en proie à la peur et à l'adrénaline, elle fuyait tout contact physique, grimaçant déjà au contact des mains d'Hestia sur les siennes.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répéta doucement la sorcière de l'Ordre. Tu ne veux pas dormir un peu ?

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez par la fenêtre de la cuisine, et l'adolescente avait grand besoin de sommeil. Ses blessures avaient été soignées et son visage débarbouillé, mais elle gardait mauvaise mine.

Les yeux soulignés d'épaisses cernes et le teint affreusement pâle, elle était maigre et semblait à peine plus solide qu'une brindille, avec ses courts cheveux châtains, secs et fourchus. Hestia ignorait combien de temps elle avait été aux mains des rafleurs, ni quelles avaient été ses conditions de vie avant sa capture, mais elle n'avait de toute évidence pas eu de vraie nuit de repos depuis longtemps.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, et bientôt les trois moldus surgirent dans la cuisine.

Hestia se détacha de l'adolescente, se plaçant instinctivement devant elle.

\- Le petit-déjeuner ne sera pas servi avant une bonne heure, vous pouvez retourner vous coucher, dit-elle d'un ton pincé.

\- Comme si nous pouvions dormir avec tout ce raffut, bougonna Vernon Dursley avant de marmonner quelque chose dans son double-menton au sujet de respect et de sommeil, mais Hestia ne fit même pas l'effort d'essayer de comprendre.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de parlementer avec ces gens, égoïstes et imbus de leur personne, et ne tenait pas à exposer Amanda - déjà bien éprouvée - à leur déplaisante compagnie. Fort heureusement, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley semblaient mettre un point d'honneur à ignorer la jeune fille. Seul le garçon, Dudley, l'observait discrètement et il suffit d'un regard d'Hestia pour le faire glapir et se détourner.

Satisfaite, la sorcière se tourna vers Amanda.

\- Viens, je vais t'emmener dans une chambre.

Elles quittèrent la cuisine, l'adolescente jetant un regard interloqué aux trois moldus avant de suivre Hestia, tandis que Vernon Dursley marmonnait tout bas au sujet des heures décentes pour se lever et se coucher.


	4. Chapter 4 - Disputer

**Thème :** "Disputer" donné à l'occasion de la 105ème Nuit du Fof.

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 4 -**

\- Amanda, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Je suis majeure. Et vous n'êtes pas ma mère !

\- Tu ne sais même pas où les Rafleurs ont emmené ta sœur.

\- Au Ministère ! C'est là qu'ils livrent leurs prises.

\- Pas toujours. Certains sont en contact direct avec des Mangemorts. Et d'après les informations de l'Ordre, il y a un trafic d'être humain qui s'est mis en place depuis peu à Londres. Je suis désolée de te dire ça, Amanda, mais ta sœur peut être n'importe où...

\- Alors, je vais commencer par le Ministère, et après je chercherais ailleurs.

Hestia rattrapa le bras de l'adolescente mais celle-ci se dégagea aussitôt, comme brûlée par le contact. Elle croisa le regard de la sorcière, le visage fermé et une lueur farouche dans les yeux.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire au Ministère, seule contre tous ?

Amanda ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortit. À sa propre surprise, elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi jusque là, simplement animée d'une urgence qui lui brûlait les veines. Elle avait perdu trop de temps cette nuit, en soins et en palabres avec les sorciers de l'Ordre, et elle avait ensuite dormi jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Cela faisait plus de douze heures que Laura avait disparu, emportée par les rafleurs.

\- C'est ma sœur ! dit-elle en désespoir de cause, la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux. _C'est ma petite sœur !_ Il faut que je la retrouve, il faut que je l'aide, il faut... _Il faut que je fasse quelque chose !_

\- Je comprends, dit doucement Hestia.

L'adolescente secoua la tête, sans en croire un mot. Comment ? Comment pourrait-elle comprendre ?

Elle revoyait sans cesse le visage de sa petite sœur, baigné de larmes dans la semi-obscurité du campement rafleur, et l'écho de ses sanglots étouffés résonnait sous son crâne. La voix agonisante de son père hantait sa mémoire. _« Fuyez ! »_

\- Amanda, je sais que c'est dur. Mes parents sont morts pendant la première guerre...

Les mots d'Hestia lui firent l'effet d'une claque, et l'image de la tombe de sa mère, couverte de lierre et de poussière, la heurta en plein cœur, sans prévenir. La sorcière ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble, profitant d'avoir su attirer son attention pour la raisonner, lui expliquer que se rendre seule au Ministère relevait de l'opération kamikaze, et que le mieux était de se fier au réseau d'information de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils avaient des agents disséminés un peu partout dans le pays, et c'était là leur meilleure chance de retrouver la trace de Laura. Il n'y avait aucune garantie de succès, et cela pouvait prendre des mois avant d'obtenir un début de piste, mais c'était son seul espoir.

Amanda baissa piteusement la tête, les épaules lourdes d'une culpabilité dont elle ne pourrait jamais se défaire et la gorge nouée à l'idée de sa petite sœur, prisonnière, torturée, ou morte. La petite Laura, si douce et gentille, qui avait été tellement inquiète à son entrée à Poudlard, d'être répartie dans une maison différente de sa sœur, avant de sauter de joie et de faire tomber le Choixpeau de sa tête en apprenant qu'elle aussi allait à Poufsouffle. Elles se disputaient parfois, elles étaient sœurs après tout, mais elles avaient toujours été proches l'une de l'autre et Amanda ne supportait pas d'être ainsi séparée d'elle.

Elle serra les poings. L'incertitude et l'angoisse allaient la tuer à petit feu, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

.

\- ... n'ont aucun goût ! Cette tapisserie me fait horreur.

\- On ne peut pas attendre de ces gens-là qu'ils aient du bon goût, Pétunia. Ils ne sont pas comme nous. Ils sont _détraqués_...

\- Cette maison semble venir tout droit des années trente, jugea sa mère en plissant le nez de dégoût. S'il n'y avait que la tapisserie, passe encore ! Mais même les meubles sont vieux et s'émiettent, la salle de bains est couverte de calcaire et il y a ce trou dans les escaliers ! C'est dangereux, Diddy a failli se casser la cheville une bonne dizaine de fois...

Oui, enfin bon, il avait trébuché à quelques reprises mais franchement le trou en question n'était pas si gros que ça, se rappela Dudley. La maison était ancienne et vieillotte, cela l'avait beaucoup dégoûté au début, mais après plus de deux mois, ce n'était plus aussi dérangeant. Il savait où était le trou dans les escaliers maintenant, et même lorsqu'il marchait dans le noir, il savait comment l'éviter.

\- C'est à croire qu'ils sont trop stupides pour entreprendre des travaux de rénovations, intervint Vernon. Pourtant, la maison est grande, elle pourrait avoir du potentiel... mais non ! Ils laissent filer une belle occasion !

\- Ils peuvent pas réparer la maison, fit distraitement Dudley, le nez collé contre la vitre.

Il y avait un chien, dans le champ voisin, qui grattait frénétiquement dans la terre depuis plus de dix minutes. Dudley le connaissait, c'était un grand berger au pelage marron, qui traînait souvent dans le coin. Il se demanda si Jones et Diggle seraient d'accord pour le prendre et le garder dans la maison. L'adolescent savait qu'il pourrait convaincre ses parents, mais les sorciers, c'était une autre affaire.

\- Ils ne _veulent_ pas, corrigea son père, parce que leur _magie_ les a rendu fainéants...

\- Non, il peuvent pas à cause d'un très vieux sortilège sur la maison, expliqua Dudley.

Ses parents poussèrent des exclamations de surprise, de le voir aborder aussi simplement et normalement de _ces choses-là._

 _-_ Enfin Diddy, de quoi tu parles ?

\- J'ai entendu Jones en discuter avec Diggle l'autre jour, avoua le garçon en haussant les épaules. Cette maison est dans la famille de Jones depuis très longtemps. Un jour, quelqu'un est mort ici. J'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, mais depuis ce jour, l'état de la maison ne peut pas être changé. C'est pour ça qu'ils peuvent pas faire de réparations.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre pour voir que ses parents le dévisageaient comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

Maman était aussi pâle qu'après le _transplanage_ qui les avait amenés ici, ses yeux tellement écarquillés qu'ils semblaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites. Papa avait la bouche grande ouverte, et pour une fois, semblait à court de mots.

\- Quoi ? se renfrogna Dudley.

\- Mon chéri, il ne faut pas parler avec ces gens, chuchota tout bas sa mère. Ils ne sont pas comme nous...

\- Oh, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre, dans cette baraque ? s'énerva l'adolescent. J'en ai marre de vous entendre parler des mêmes choses, toujours pareil, _en boucle_ , c'est chiant ! On pourrait pas discuter d'autre chose, pour changer ? Et j'en ai marre de rester enfermé dans cette chambre toute la journée ! On ne sort d'ici que pour aller manger. On voit personne ! On parle avec personne !

\- Ce sont _ces gens_ qui insistent pour qu'on ne quitte pas la maison ! intervint Vernon avec colère.

\- _La maison_. Mais pas cette chambre !

Furieux, le garçon se leva précipitamment et sortit de la pièce, laissant ses parents médusés derrière lui.

.

Amanda et Dudley étaient tous les deux assis sur le seuil de la maison, dans l'air frais du début de soirée. La jeune fille était sur la plus haute des quatre marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée, et le garçon sur la plus basse. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne s'étaient pas adressés un seul mot, chacun perdu dans le flot de ses pensées.

La nuit tombait doucement.

La sorcière sortit sa baguette, et le garçon se raidit en apercevant le fin bâton du coin de l'œil. La fille murmura un mot étrange, qui sentait le soleil et l'herbe coupée, puis de longs filaments de lumière s'échappèrent de la baguette pour venir flotter paresseusement au dessus de leurs têtes.

Dudley se détendit.


	5. Chapter 5 - Bougie

**Note :** Me revoilà avec la suite de cette histoire. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de là où je vais, et il s'avère que garder une cohérence générale est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. Je pense toutefois y être arrivée, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

 **Thème :** "Bougie" donné à l'occasion de la 107ème Nuit du Fof.

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 5 -**

 _Quatre jours plus tard._

Le visage d'Amanda prenait des airs fantomatiques sous la faible lumière de la bougie.

Hestia était descendue plusieurs fois pour lui proposer de se coucher, mais la jeune fille avait poliment refusé, et aucun des arguments de la vieille sorcière n'avait pu la faire changer d'avis. Jones avait pourtant tissé un lien particulier avec l'adolescente, parvenant à établir un semblant de confiance entre elles même si Amanda restait distante, en particulier au sujet de la capture des râfleurs et de la culpabilité qu'elle s'en imposait. C'est avec Hestia qu'elle s'ouvrait le plus, qu'elle parlait le plus facilement. Mais ce soir, aucun mot, aucune parole ne sut convaincre l'adolescente d'abandonner son poste de veille.

Installée à la table de la cuisine, juste en face de la fenêtre donnant sur le petit sentier qui reliait Lair's Road à la maison, Amanda était assise sur sa chaise, droite et imperturbable, les yeux fixés sur l'allée où Diggle ne manquerait pas d'apparaître, tôt ou tard.

La bougie était posée sur la table, juste devant elle, jetant des ombres angoissantes sur son visage résolu.

Aaren avait tenté de l'amadouer. Il n'avait pas beaucoup fréquenté l'adolescente depuis son arrivée dans la maison, le sorcier étant régulièrement en déplacement pour le compte de l'Ordre, mais il était le plus proche en âge de la jeune fille. Ils avaient cinq ans d'écart et s'étaient même croisés quelques fois à Poudlard. Bien qu'il ait été à Serdaigle et elle à Poufsouffe, ils avaient fréquenté le même club de course de rat une année. Cela ne faisait pas d'eux des amis. Mais tout du moins, quelque chose d'approchant.

Cependant l'adolescente était restée stoïque, insensible aux mises en garde comme aux signes de compassions, aux tons menaçants comme aux tentatives d'humour. Le toit pourrait bien s'écrouler sur sa tête, qu'elle ne bougerait pas d'un centimètre, pas avant que Diggle soit revenu, pas avant qu'elle n'ait obtenu des réponses.

Et la mèche de la bougie brûlait silencieusement, dessinant d'abstraites coulures de cire à son pied.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Vernon Dursley était pesamment descendu dans la cuisine pour se verser un verre d'eau - et chercher quelques restes du dîner de la veille à se mettre sous la dent. Les repas étaient insuffisamment copieux et _il n'y avait même pas de frigidaire dans cette fichue maison !_ Il se figea toutefois en découvrant la fille, assise seule dans la quasi-obscurité, à regarder bêtement par la fenêtre. _Folle, assurément._

Lui et sa famille étaient soigneusement restés à l'écart de cette clocharde que _les autres_ avaient cru bon d'accueillir dans la maison déjà surpeuplée - et sans même les consulter à ce sujet ! Il ne doutait pas que cette vermine se satisfasse de la situation, et il préférait ne pas imaginer les tares dont elle souffrait. Vernon se devait de protéger les siens, il était chef de famille, c'était son rôle et son devoir. Tout le monde était toujours aux petits soins de la vagabonde, mais lui n'allait pas manquer de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Vernon Dursley était un Homme.

\- On n'arrive pas à dormir ? dit-il de son ton le plus mielleux.

Elle l'ignora.

\- Une crise de conscience, peut-être ? continua-t-il avec mépris. On regrette d'être un poids pour la société et de profiter des honnêtes gens ?

Le visage d'Amanda se crispa sous la lumière jaune de la bougie, et pour la première fois, elle détourna le regard de la fenêtre pour poser les yeux sur l'homme à la moustache.

Elle l'avait rarement vu depuis qu'elle était arrivée, cinq jours plus tôt. Guère plus que la femme au visage chevalin, qu'elle supposait être son épouse. Ils passaient leur temps enfermés dans une chambre du premier étage, ne parlant à personne dans la maison, ne descendant que pour les repas, qu'Amanda évitait la plupart du temps, trop minée par l'inquiétude et la culpabilité pour supporter de se retrouver avec autant de gens autour d'elle, l'épiant discrètement tout en faisant mine de ne pas la regarder. Elle avait croisé à quelques reprises leur fils, bâti comme une montagne, mais ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole.

L'adolescente avait bien remarqué que Hestia et Aaren éprouvaient une forme de mépris à leur égard, mais qui aurait cru que l'Ordre abriterait des sorciers puristes du sang ?

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce sourire hautain, cet air méprisant de celui qui se sent supérieur de part sa lignée, celui qui juge sur le sang sans se soucier du reste. L'homme à la moustache ne ressemblait guère au bourgeois typique qui voue un culte à son arbre généalogique, mais la guerre change les hommes, et il devait bien y avoir une raison pour que l'Ordre protège de tels personnages. Mais peu importe la position ou l'importance de cet homme. Amanda s'était bien trop souvent laissée marcher sur les pieds à cause de son sang moldu, elle avait perdu son père, et sa sœur, à cause des puristes du sang. C'était sa faute, elle le savait. Mais plus jamais elle ne se laisserait faire.

Elle ne répèterait pas les mêmes erreurs.

\- Je suis fière de mon sang moldu. Et si cela vous pose problème, allez donc rejoindre les mangemorts.

L'homme la dévisagea, le visage tordu en une grimace de suspicion.

\- Folle... marmonna-t-il avant de faire volte-face et de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Amanda tourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

Les heures silencieuses de la nuit se succédèrent, la flamme de la bougie brûla jusqu'à la dernière goutte de cire, jusqu'à ce que l'aube pointe timidement à l'horizon, par la fenêtre, au bout du sentier où Diggle ne revenait toujours pas.


	6. Chapter 6 - Retour

**Thème :** "Retour" donné à l'occasion de la 107ème Nuit du Fof.

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 6 -**

Trois minutes après le lever du soleil, Dedalus Diggle apparut dans un léger « Plop » au bout du sentier qui menait de Lair's Road jusqu'à la maison de Jones. La brise matinale lui arracha un frisson, et il jeta un regard malheureux sur la vieille bâtisse, les épaules lourdes de mauvaises nouvelles.

.

Dudley se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit.

Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour comprendre où il se trouvait et se rappeler qu'il était descendu pendant la nuit pour voir si la fille, Amanda, montait toujours la garde devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il avait dû s'endormir sur une marche. Il se frotta les yeux et étouffa un bâillement, sursautant de plus belle lorsque la jeune fille sortit en trombe de la cuisine, déboulant dans le Hall face à Diggle qui venait tout juste d'entrer, sous les yeux de Dudley, encore affalé sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

Il se redressa maladroitement, embarrassé d'avoir été découvert dans une telle position, mais les deux autres ne semblèrent même pas remarquer sa présence.

\- Alors ?

\- Amanda, nous devrions nous asseoir...

\- Non. Dites-moi.

\- Je crois que...

\- Je dois savoir. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir ! s'exclama l'adolescente, l'urgence dans sa voix prenant des tons d'hystérie.

Dedalus soupira.

Dudley ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux et aussi... angoissé. Lui qui paraissait toujours de bonne humeur. Même lorsque _les Mangemorts_ avaient attaqué le jour de leur transfert depuis Privet Drive, le sorcier avait semblé s'amuser au cœur de l'action, dans son élément. Pas qu'il prenne les questions de sécurité à la légère, il était aussi catégorique que Jones concernant les règles de la maison, mais il avait cette façon de toujours voir le bon côté de choses, sans jamais se laisser impressionner par l'ampleur des évènements. Ce matin, en revanche, son optimiste à toute épreuve paraissait s'être envolé.

\- Où est ma sœur ? insista Amanda.

\- Je l'ignore, avoua Diggle.

\- Quoi ? Mais le message parlait bien de 'Madley en danger' !

\- Oui, mais il ne s'agissait pas de ta sœur Laura.

Le corps de l'adolescente tressauta, comme si elle venait de prendre une décharge électrique, puis resta si complètement immobile, les bras figés à mi-hauteur, les épaules voûtées et une telle expression d'horreur figée sur le visage que Dudley sentit son estomac se nouer d'angoisse.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Amanda, ses parents insistaient pour qu'ils restent loin d'elle, et Hestia rôdait souvent aux alentours pour le tenir éloigné, mais il l'avait observée à plusieurs reprises et avait surpris quelques bribes de conversations. C'était la seule chose à faire, dans cette maison, écouter aux portes et il se faisait de moins en moins prendre. Il savait qu'Amanda était une victime de la guerre des sorciers, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui lui arrivait. Dudley savait aussi qu'elle avait une sœur, quelque part dehors, et qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle.

Ce dernier point avait touché Dudley, sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi. Lui-même n'avait ni frères, ni sœurs... mais il avait Harry. Il n'avait jamais été proche de son cousin, dire le contraire aurait été un affreux mensonge. Mais Harry... Bah, c'était Harry. Il avait toujours fait parti de la vie de Dudley. Et lui aussi était quelque part dehors.

\- Je suis désolé, Amanda.

La jeune fille releva doucement le regard vers Diggle, et plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps.

Les parents de Dudley apparurent en haut de l'escalier, le pas bougon de Vernon résonant sur les marches, avec en sourdine le gémissement inquiet de Pétunia - angoissée par la découverte du lit vide de son fils un instant plus tôt.

Aaren et Hestia surgirent dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, les bottes crottées par la terre boueuse du jardin de derrière où ils avaient ramassé des courges pour le déjeuner.

Et au centre de tous les regards :

\- Ton père est mort, annonça Dedalus.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, où personne ne bougea, personne ne parla.

Dudley eut l'étrange envie de pleurer, même s'il avait su, intuitivement, que Diggle allait annoncer une catastrophe. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. La situation ne le concernait pas vraiment, il en avait conscience, mais il aurait voulu _faire quelque chose._ N'importe quoi.

Aaren et Hestia esquissèrent un mouvement vers Amanda, qui sembla sortir de sa léthargie. Elle leva la tête, découvrant tous les regards tournés vers elle et sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même devant les spectateurs de son drame. L'adolescente bouscula Diggle et se rua vers la porte d'entrée, sortant de la maison sans un regard en arrière. Aaren et Hestia allèrent aussitôt à sa poursuite, bousculant à leur tour le sorcier porteur de mauvaise nouvelle qui se laissa ballotter comme une poupée de chiffon, inerte et sans convictions, image qui mit Dudley mal à l'aise.

Vernon et Pétunia arrivèrent en bas des escaliers, inconscients du drame qui venait de se jouer - ou l'ignorant volontairement, jugea plutôt leur fils.

\- J'espère que le petit déjeuner est servi ! grommela son père.

Dudley et Dedalus le regardèrent comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Tremblante, Pétunia sortit de derrière l'imposante silhouette de son mari et vint prendre la main de son fils dans la sienne, comme pour essayer de le rattraper, et de le garder _avec elle_. Dudley se dégagea comme sous le coup d'une brûlure et remonta bruyamment les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

\- Il doit être encore fatigué... marmonna Pétunia, mais elle-même ne semblait pas y croire un seul instant.

Tenant rigoureusement son rôle, Vernon Dursley acquiesça et se rendit dans la cuisine, bientôt suivi par les pas de souris malheureuse de Pétunia, et ceux, inertes et chancelants, de Dedalus Diggle.


	7. Chapter 7 - Aimer

**Thème :** "Aimer" donné à l'occasion de la 107ème Nuit du Fof.

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 7 -**

 _Son plus vieux souvenir était un gâteau au chocolat. Un grand saladier devant elle. Maman qui souriait avec de la farine sur le bout du nez. Laura tout bébé qui gazouillait dans la chaise haute. Papa qui faisait le pitre avec sa baguette et les coquilles d'œufs. La bonne odeur du chocolat. Et l'amour d'une famille._

 _._

Amanda Madley courrait le long de Lair's Road.

Elle courrait sans avoir conscience de courir, portée par ses jambes sur un chemin qu'elle ne voyait même pas, ayant à peine conscience de ses pieds heurtant le sol en choc répétés. Elle ne sentait pas plus la brûlure de ses poumons sous le rythme effréné de son souffle, ni les coups de poignards à chaque battement de cœur, ni les crampes de ses muscles, ni le vent dans ses yeux. Elle ne sentait rien de tout cela, meurtrie par une toute autre douleur, plus profonde, plus viscérale.

.

 _Sous les draps tendus entre les murs et les meubles, ils étaient comme dans un autre monde, une bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, enveloppés dans un cocon de tissu, doucement éclairés par les petites lumières jaunes que Papa avait fait sortir de sa baguette. Maman souriait, comme à chaque fois que Papa faisait de la magie comme ça._

 _Laura et Amanda se pelotonnèrent entre leurs parents, écoutant avec joies les histoires chuchotées au creux de l'oreille, de la randonnée du Petit Chaperon Rouge aux malheurs du Sorcier à la Marmite Sauteuse, de la rencontre de Sophie et du Bon Gros Géant au mystère de la Fontaine de Bonne Fortune... Dans la cabane de tissu, sous les petites lumières de Papa, dans les bras chaleureux de Maman, rien de mal ne pouvait leur arriver._

.

Amanda trébucha sur un nid-de-poule, tomba presque et se rattrapa de justesse dans un emmêlement de bras et de jambes comme si elle ne maîtrisait plus ses membres et ne devait son équilibre qu'au hasard de la gravité. Se redressant, elle vit Hestia Jones apparaître devant elle avec le « Plop » caractéristique du transplanage. La sorcière fit un pas vers elle, mais la jeune fille se détourna et aperçut plus loin sur le chemin Aaren qui avançait vers elle, et plus loin encore la maison de l'Ordre, pleine d'étrangers et d'inconnus.

Elle ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas. Elle en était incapable. Amanda voulait retrouver sa sœur, sa petite Laura, perdue elle-ne-savait-où, seule et effrayée, peut-être blessée, ou peut-être pire... Amanda voulait retrouver son père, et sa mère, retrouver les saveurs et le bonheur de l'enfance, quand ils étaient encore une famille.

Alors elle ferma les yeux, tourna sur place, et transplana.

.

 _\- Tu étais dans quelle Maison, toi, Papa ?_

 _\- Poufsouffle._

 _\- Alors moi aussi j'irais à Poufsouffle, affirma Amanda avec résolution, en reposant sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard._

 _\- Moi aussi, moi aussi, piailla Laura du haut de ses huit ans._

 _\- Seulement si tu es une sorcière, tempéra Maman en la prenant dans ses bras._

 _\- Et les autres Maisons sont toutes aussi bien que Poufsouffle, affirma Papa. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que Maman aurait été à Gryffondor si elle était allée à Poudlard._

.

Le corps compressé et écrasé par des forces invisibles et imperceptibles, Amanda vacilla au sortir de son transplanage et s'effondra par terre. Un air beaucoup plus froid que celui de Lair's Road s'infiltra sous ses vêtements et glaça sa peau. Son souffle se condensa en vapeur blanche devant son visage. L'adolescente se redressa en tremblant sur un sol de terre sèche et parsemée de mauvaises herbes. Tout autour d'elle se dressaient de vieilles pierres tombales, parfois inclinées, parfois ébréchées, toutes anciennes et de toute évidence à l'abandon depuis trop longtemps. Quelque chose de sombre et de gluant pulsa sans le cœur d'Amanda.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi en transplanant - une dangereuse erreur qui aurait pu lui coûter un désartibulement - et n'aurait pas cru se retrouver ici. Regardant aux alentours, elle trouva bien vite la tombe de sa mère.

 **Louise Mary Madley**

 **24 Septembre 1954 - 23 Novembre 1990**

La pierre tombale était plus récente que les autres, mais tout aussi peu entretenue, couverte de lierre et de poussière. Amanda n'était pas venue depuis des années, bien trop d'années. Trébuchant à moitié, elle s'approcha et retira les feuilles et les tiges qui couvraient presque l'inscription. Au contact de la pierre tombale, ses doigts réactivèrent le vieux sortilège mis en place par son père, et de petites lumières jaunes se mirent à flotter autour de la jeune fille.

Le cœur lourd de vieux souvenirs, écrasée par les regrets et la culpabilité, Amanda se roula en boule au pied de la tombe de sa mère et pleura enfin. Loin de tout, dans ce cimetière abandonné, elle se sentit plus seule que jamais.

Perdre sa mère, alors qu'elle-même était en première année à Poudlard, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis des mois avait été un cauchemar, mais au moins avait-elle eu son père, et sa sœur, pour vivre et traverser cette épreuve. Aujourd'hui, elle retrouvait cette angoissante sensation d'être piégée hors de son corps, hors de sa propre vie, voyant ceux qu'elle aimait disparaître loin d'elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, stupide spectatrice de sa propre vie. Comment sa propre existence pouvait-elle lui échapper à ce point ? Elle vivait les choses à distance, mais ce n'était pas cela vivre. Cela revenir à subir une tempête, ballotée par les flots déchaînés, sans espoir de secours. _Stupide marionnette._

Lorsque la guerre avait éclaté, que le Ministère était tombé, son père s'était sacrifié pour qu'elle et Laura puissent s'enfuir de leur maison prise d'assaut par les Mangemorts. Papa étant issu d'une famille moldue, avec un poste assez important au Département de la Justice Magique, il avait été l'une des premières cibles de la _Commission d'Enregistrement des Né-Moldus_. Amanda et sa sœur avaient réussi à s'enfuir tandis qu'il s'occupait de distraire ceux qui, pour la plupart, étaient d'anciens collègues à lui.

L'adolescente ne s'était jamais fait trop d'illusions sur le sort réservé à son père, mais elle était restée focalisée sur Laura, et sur la nécessité de la protéger. Filles d'un Né-Moldu, et d'une Moldue, elles ne valaient guère mieux aux yeux du Ministère que des Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais Amanda avait échoué à protéger sa sœur, et maintenant elle apprenait que son père était mort, loin d'elle, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines. Elle était encore une fois le témoin stupide, inutile, de sa propre vie et il n'y avait plus personne pour l'aider à se relever, à surmonter ces atrocités qui s'accumulaient, s'entassaient dans son cœur en le déchirant un peu plus à chaque fois, et elle ne voyait plus traces d'espoir, parce que ses parents étaient morts, que Laura avait disparu, et qu'elle était seule, si seule et malheureuse...

Pourquoi devait-elle, impuissante, perdre un à un tous ceux à qui elle tenait ?

Pourquoi aimer devait-il s'accompagner de tant de souffrances ?


	8. Chapter 8 - Rien

**Thème :** "Rien" donné à l'occasion de la 107ème Nuit du Fof.

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 8 -**

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, Hestia.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? rétorqua la sorcière, acerbe.

De mauvaise humeur, elle se mit à ranger poêles et casseroles dans les placards de la cuisine, dédaignant sa baguette magique, comme si les gestes manuels étaient un exutoire à sa frustration, et que le choc des ustensiles entre ses mains la réconfortait. Aaren l'observa faire d'un œil éteint et Dedalus resta sans rien dire.

Il la connaissait depuis des années, ce n'était pas la première guerre qu'ils affrontaient ensemble, mais il l'avait rarement vue aussi affectée. Hestia s'était attachée à Amanda, et se sentait visiblement coupable de son départ, alors que Dedalus était sans nul doute bien plus responsable qu'elle. Il avait tellement appréhendé d'annoncer la nouvelle dont il était porteur, qu'il avait cruellement manqué de tact devant l'adolescente, trop sous le choc lui-même pour pouvoir amoindrir celui de la petite.

Après qu'Amanda ait transplané juste sous leur nez, pour une destination qui leur était inconnue, Hestia et Aaren avaient tenté de la retrouver, cherchant aux endroits évidents : la colline où les râfleurs avaient enlevé Laura, l'ancienne maison des Madley, toujours surveillée par le Ministère, ils s'étaient même rendu à la cachette où le corps de Jonathan Madley avait été emmené, même s'ils ne voyaient pas comment Amanda aurait pu en connaître la localisation.

Cela n'avait rien donné.

De dépit, ils avaient abandonné. Après avoir signalé la disparition d'Amanda à l'Ordre, ils étaient rentrés à la maison de Lair's Road, défaits. Depuis, tous trois tournaient en rond, sans savoir quoi faire.

.

Affalé sur son lit, Dudley se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Il n'en pouvait plus de passer ses journées à ne rien faire d'autre qu'écouter ses parents se plaindre, des sorciers, de la magie, et d'à peu près tout le reste. Outre l'ennui, c'était l'inaction qui allait finir par l'achever. Pour autant, il ignorait quoi faire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il _pouvait faire_ , ni pourquoi, il n'avait aucune raison à mettre derrière ces actes qui lui faisaient défaut, et il se sentait vide.

Il y avait Amanda qui était partie, se retrouvant seule quelque part, là-bas, _dehors_. Comme Harry. Était-il seul, lui aussi ? Ou son cousin avait-il la chance de pouvoir compter sur des alliés ? Dudley, lui, était à l'abri, et entouré de gens qui, sans être ses amis, étaient des alliés, pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul.

\- Bon débarras ! lâcha son père. Il y a suffisamment de fous dans cette maison, inutile de rajouter de la vermine.

Frustré, Dudley se leva d'un bond et quitta la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Diddy ?

\- Rien ! cria l'adolescent depuis les escaliers qu'il descendit en trombe.

Il arriva dans la cuisine, tira la chaise sur laquelle Amanda avait passé la nuit, et s'assit à table, à la même place, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre donnant sur l'allée de la maison et Lair's Road.

Les trois sorciers présents dans la pièce le regardèrent d'un air interdit, Hestia toujours occupée à remuer dans les placards, Aaren à demi-levé de sa chaise, et Dedalus les sourcils froncés si haut qu'ils disparaissaient sous son chapeau haut de forme. Une seconde de silence passa, longue et distendue.

\- Que faites-vous là ? interrogea Jones d'un ton impérieux.

\- Rien, marmonna l'adolescent.

Après un instant de flottement, Aaren se racla la gorge :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester là. Nous... nous avons à parler. De choses concernant la guerre et l'Ordre.

\- Oh. Très bien, grogna Dudley.

Il se leva brusquement et sortit de la maison. Claquant la porte derrière lui, il s'assit sur la plus haute des quatre marches. Coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans ses mains, il resta là.

À ne rien faire du tout.

.

La journée passa lentement. Diggle était passé quelques fois, pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là et qu'il ne lui avait pas pris l'envie subite de disparaître lui aussi. Sa mère était descendue lui apporter une couverture et avait tenté de lui parler mais Dudley l'avait envoyée balader. Il s'était aussitôt senti coupable, mais ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Comme s'il était cloué sur cette marche, incapable de bouger, incapable de _rien faire_ , si ce n'est attendre, encore et toujours, attendre il ne savait quoi.

Le retour d'Amanda peut-être. Ou celui de Harry.

Frissonnant, il resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules, pourtant il n'avait toujours pas envie de bouger, en dépit du froid de la nuit tombante et de ses muscles engourdis par l'immobilité. Dudley était sur le point de s'assoupir, lorsqu'un léger « Plop » le fit sursauter. Se relevant à demi, il reconnut la silhouette d'Amanda, qui avançait d'un pas incertain sur le sentier. Sans réfléchir, l'adolescent bondit de sa marche et courut sur le chemin de terre jusqu'à la rejoindre.

La jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'il fut devant elle et Dudley se figea, soudain, sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Tu es revenue, lâcha-t-il d'un voix hachée et maladroite.

\- Ouais, souffla-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Ses vêtements étaient couverts de terre et de poussière, ses yeux étaient rouges et encore légèrement brillants. Gêné, Dudley détourna la tête et laissa échapper une exclamation d'horreur :

\- La maison a disparu !

Amanda le regarda, interloquée.

\- Elle est dissimulée par les sortilèges de protection. Je pensais que tu venais me faire entrer ?

\- Quoi ? Non. Je ne sais pas. J'y connais rien à la magie, moi.

\- Tu es... hésita la jeune fille. Un moldu ?

\- Ouais, c'est comme ça qu'ils disent.

Elle le dévisagea d'un drôle d'air et Dudley commença à se dandiner sur place.

Heureusement, Jones et Diggle apparurent vite sur le sentier et en leur compagnie, les deux adolescents furent à nouveau capables de voir la maison. Ils rentrèrent se mettre au chaud, les sorciers s'égosillant autour d'Amanda, aux petits soins pour certains, la harcelant de questions pour d'autres et Dudley profita de l'agitation pour s'esquiver, non sans sentir le regard de l'adolescente sur sa nuque.


	9. Chapter 9 - Etude

**Thème :** "Etude" donné à l'occasion de la 107ème Nuit du Fof.

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 9 -**

Comme il n'avait pas envie de voir ses parents, Dudley passa sans un bruit devant la chambre du premier et monta encore dans les étages. Après avoir gravi plus de niveaux que ne le laissait présager l'extérieur de la maison, le jeune homme se retrouva dans le grenier. Le toit en pente très bas le forçait à s'arc-bouter, mais il y avait une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le champ voisin. Il aperçut du mouvement dans le crépuscule et se demanda s'il s'agissait du chien qu'il voyait parfois rôder autour de la maison. Mais il n'y avait pas assez de lumière pour lui donner de certitudes.

Il trouva dans un coin une vieille boîte en laiton remplie de bougies de cire à l'odeur musquée légèrement désagréable. L'adolescent tira une boîte d'allumettes de sa poche - il avait pris l'habitude d'en avoir toujours sur lui, dans cette maison sans électricité - et alluma deux cierges. Il fit couler un peu de cire sur le sol, où il pu planter les bougies pour qu'elles tiennent debout. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de mettre le feu à la maison. Les sortilèges de protection empêcheraient peut-être la bâtisse de brûler puisque _'l'état de la maison ne pouvait être changé'_ selon les dires de Jones - qu'il avait surpris en écoutant aux portes - mais Dudley n'avait pas vraiment envie de prendre le risque.

Il s'assit dans un coin, et retrouva avec surprise un carton rempli de bric-à-brac qu'il reconnût presque aussitôt.

À leur arrivée dans la maison, les Dursley avaient trouvé dans la chambre qui leur était attribuée, tout un tas d'objets _magiques_ et comme il était hors de question qu'ils gardent _ces choses-là_ dans la pièce où ils allaient vivre et dormir - imaginez qu'ils se fassent attaquer pendant leur sommeil, à cause d'un bibelot magique à la noix ?! - ils avaient rassemblé tout ça dans un carton et Papa, prenant son courage à deux mains, était monté jusqu'au grenier pour se débarrasser de ces vieilleries, dangereuses et inutiles.

La première chose que Dudley trouva fut un livre intitulé _« Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques »_. Il avait le vague souvenir d'avoir trouvé le livre sous son oreiller, et d'avoir poussé un hurlement en voyant l'image de dragon sur la couverture s'animer et cracher des flammes. Il avait jeté le livre dans le carton et était allé se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère. Un vague sentiment de honte fit rougir ses joues à ce souvenir peu glorieux.

Toujours méfiant, mais curieux, le jeune homme prit avec précaution l'ouvrage et observa le dragon sur la couverture, occupé à gratter les écailles de sa longue queue grâce à ses griffes acérées. C'était _profondément bizarre_ , mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment dangereux. Dudley retint son souffle lorsque le dragon lui jeta un coup d'œil endormi, avant de grimper sur le titre et de se rouler en boule. Quelques instants plus tard, il semblait dormir à poings fermés et l'adolescent fut même surpris de ne pas l'entendre ronfler. Du bout des doigts, il ouvrit le livre et jeta un coup d'œil aux pages intérieures. Bientôt, il se laissa happer par les dessins majestueux qui s'animaient tous seuls, et par les noms étranges et fantastiques, imprononçables pour certains... tant et si bien qu'il sursauta et lâcha le bouquin lorsque la trappe du grenier s'ouvrit sur Amanda.

\- Ah, tu es là.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, jeta un coup d'œil par la trappe, puis ramena ses jambes hors de l'ouverture et laissa retomber la lourde planche de bois, qui souleva un nuage de poussière et fit vaciller les flammes des bougies en se refermant.

\- Ça ne te gênes pas, si je reste un peu ici ? demanda-t-elle avec une grimace. Hestia refuse de me lâcher les basques. Elle est gentille, mais elle veut absolument _parler_ et... enfin, tu vois ?

Dudley ne voyait pas vraiment mais il hocha la tête. La jeune fille vint se glisser à ses côté et aperçut le livre. Il aurait voulu le prendre et le cacher, comme si c'était quelque chose de honteux ou d'interdit, parce que c'était un bouquin de _magie_ , et que lui... bah il n'était pas _magique_ , mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. Lisant le titre avec un large sourire, elle titilla du bout de l'ongle le dragon toujours endormi sur le titre, qui se réveilla de mauvaise humeur et se mit à voler en tout sens sur la couverture en crachant des flammes, avant d'aller se cacher, boudeur, sur la quatrième de couverture.

\- Excellent choix, dit-elle en rendant le livre à Dudley. C'est le premier livre de ma liste que j'ai lu lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière.

\- Je n'étais pas en train de lire, bredouilla maladroitement le garçon.

Elle lui lança encore ce fameux regard étrange, qu'elle avait déjà eu quand il lui avait dit être un moldu, et qu'il n'avait pas compris. Il ne comprenait toujours pas d'ailleurs.

\- Tu devrais, affirma Amanda. C'est un très bon livre.

\- Je ne suis pas un sorcier.

\- Et alors ? Rien ne t'empêche d'étudier le monde de la magie. Si vous êtes là, c'est bien que toi et tes parents êtes mêlés à la guerre des sorciers, d'une façon ou d'une autre, non ?

\- Euh...

Elle se redressa vivement.

\- Ne te méprends pas. Je ne veux pas faire ma mauvaise curieuse. On n'est pas obligés d'en parler si tu veux pas. Mais je devine que l'Ordre ne mettrait pas une famille de moldus sous protection par hasard.

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça...

\- Alors tu devrais lire ce livre, conclut Amanda. En plus, Scamander est un super auteur !

Il y eut du mouvement à l'étage inférieur et la voix de Hestia Jones porta bientôt à travers la trappe fermée du grenier. Amanda grimaça, puis dit qu'elle ferait mieux de redescendre.

\- Ce serait dommage que notre nouveau refuge soit découvert, affirma-t-elle.

Et elle glissa fluidement par la trappe avant de refermer derrière elle, laissant Dudley seul avec un livre de magie et deux bougies allumées. La façon dont elle avait dit _« notre refuge »_ était un peu étrange, mais il aimait bien ça, réalisa-t-il.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux sur le livre.

Il ferait mieux de le remettre dans le carton où il l'avait trouvé et d'oublier toute cette histoire. C'était ridicule. Étudier la magie ? Il n'était pas un sorcier. Ce n'était pas son monde. Pas son univers. _Ça ne le concernait pas._ Et puis, c'était potentiellement dangereux. Il ne connaissait rien de la magie. Peut-être que ce livre était enchanté, ensorcelé, ou maudit, quelque soit le terme adéquat.

Pourtant, alors que ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, il ne parvint pas à lâcher le livre. Il ne se sentait pas capable non plus de l'ouvrir et de le lire véritablement. Le feuilleter était une chose. En lire chaque ligne en était une autre. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ou il ne voulait pas. La différence entre les deux était mince.

Il se contenta de rester là, le livre dans ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un, en bas, appeler pour le dîner.

Alors il rangea le livre, souffla ses bougies et redescendit.


	10. Chapter 10 - Bière

**Note :** Bon, pour ce chapitre-ci, j'ai un peu dépassé le délai d'une heure d'écriture. Faut compter une heure et demi environ.

 **Thème :** "Bière" donné à l'occasion de la 107ème Nuit du Fof.

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 10 -**

Amanda ouvrit les yeux.

L'espace d'un instant, bref et éphémère, elle fut sereine, calme, heureuse. Puis elle se souvint. Les mangemorts à leur porte, la voix agonisante de leur père _« Fuyez ! »_ ; les mois passés à fuir, à se cacher, la peur permanente, la crainte de vivre leur dernier jour, chaque jour ; ce besoin urgent et au-dessus de tout, de _protéger Laura_ , quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il en coûte... Puis les rafleurs, l'erreur qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner, l'Ordre, la disparition de Laura... La voix morne et sans vie de Dedalus Diggle.

 _« Ton père est mort. »_

Elle aurait voulu ne pas se réveiller. Dormir à jamais, sombrer dans l'oubli, comme cette princesse dans le conte que Maman lui racontait le soir, quand elle était petite. _La Belle au Bois Dormant._ L'histoire l'avait fait rêver enfant, l'avait prodigieusement agacée à l'adolescence, à cause de son sexisme à peine caché, mais aujourd'hui elle enviait le sommeil centenaire de la princesse. Elle ne voulait pas affronter cette journée. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Et puis à quoi bon ? A quoi bon se lever, s'habiller et manger comme si c'était un jour ordinaire, alors que sa vie avait volé en éclats ? Alors que plus rien n'avait de sens.

Aujourd'hui, elle aurait du assister aux funérailles de son père. Amanda aurait du être avec sa sœur, lui tenir la main et partager ses sanglots, alors qu'elles se recueillaient une dernière fois devant le corps de leur dernier parent, avant la mise en bière. Elle aurait dû accompagner Laura lors de la procession funèbre, dans le cimetière nettoyé de Ravenglass, pour mener Papa jusqu'à sa dernière demeure, une belle et large pierre tombale, où l'attendait déjà le cercueil de Maman. Elles auraient lancé dans le ciel de petites lumières jaunes, qui auraient remplacé les étoiles dans le ciel et alors elles auraient su qu'elles formaient toujours une famille, toutes les deux, Laura et Amanda, peu importe les épreuves et les tragédies, parce qu'elles étaient ensemble.

Non. Non, non, non. _Non !_

Aujourd'hui, elle aurait du se lever dans sa chambre, dans leur maison chaleureuse et protectrice, dans un monde en paix. Avec Laura dans la pièce voisine, râlant qu'ils allaient être en retard pour prendre le Poudlard Express, et Papa transformant le petit déjeuner en catastrophe parce qu'il n'avait jamais su cuisiner. Ils seraient tellement en retard qu'exceptionnellement, Papa prendrait Laura en transplanage d'escorte, même s'il n'aimait pas ça, et Amanda aurait transplané aussi. Ils seraient arrivés juste à temps pour que Laura monte dans le train et ils lui auraient fait signe depuis le quai. Cela aurait rendu Amanda nostalgique, de ne pas monter dans la locomotive rouge avec elle, mais elle se serait rasséréné en pensant à la formation de Magizoologie qu'elle commencerait dans moins d'une semaine.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, à cette image qui plus jamais ne serait réalité.

Parce que la sépulture de Maman tombait en ruines dans le cimetière de Ravenglass. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas su protéger Laura, qui avait disparu et était peut-être bien morte. Parce qu'on était en temps de guerre et que son père avait déjà été inhumé avec d'autres victimes de guerre, dans une cachette de l'Ordre du Phénix, avant même qu'elle ne soit informée de sa mort.

Amanda tira la couverture sur sa tête et se blottit au creux de son lit. Elle ferma fort les paupières, voulant se rendormir, retrouver l'oubli réparateur du sommeil, mais les pensées tournaient dans sa tête et les draps l'étouffaient, pesant une tonne sur son corps malade de chagrin. Éreintée et défaite, elle repoussa péniblement la couverture et se leva, se débarbouilla sommairement, attrapa les premiers vêtements à sa portée - prêtés par Hestia à son arrivée une semaine plus tôt. Puis elle descendit à la cuisine où tout le monde était déjà attablé devant le petit déjeuner.

Les Dursley mangeaient dans leur coin, gardant le regard soigneusement baissé sur leur assiette et ignorant royalement les autres. Hormis Dudley, qui releva légèrement les yeux à l'arrivée d'Amanda et croisa son regard sans rien dire. Dedalus, Aaren et Hestia étaient à l'autre bout de la table, parlant à voix basse. Que leur conversation porte sur les secrets de l'Ordre, ou sur l'état de la jeune fille, ils se turent dès qu'ils la virent. Amanda fit mine de rien et s'installa au milieu de la table, à égale distance des deux groupes, le dos tourné à la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de leur parler : Hestia se faisait beaucoup trop de soucis, Dedalus affichait un air coupable qui la mettait mal à l'aise et Aaren la regardait avec une sorte de compassion affectée qui lui donnait des frissons. Un silence tendu et pesant s'infiltra dans la cuisine, seulement brisé par les bruits de couverts et de mastication.

\- Hum, fit Hestia en se raclant la gorge. Nous allons devoir nous absenter tous les trois ce matin.

Elle désigna Dedalus et Aaren à ses côtés.

\- Les sortilèges de protections ont été vérifiés, et Amanda, tu connais le sort d'alarme si jamais il arrive quoique ce soit. Nous rentrerons dans l'instant en cas de problème.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, alors que la sorcière se lançait dans une longue liste de recommandations et de consignes, démontrant son déplaisir à laisser ses 'protégés' seuls pour la matinée, mais affirmant qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Les Dursley terminèrent leur repas puis remontèrent dans leur chambre, comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais Hestia ne sembla guère s'en soucier, insistant auprès d'Amanda sur l'aspect exceptionnel de la situation et répétant encore une fois ses recommandations. L'adolescente finit par rouler des yeux et lui dire de s'en aller accomplir sa mission 'top secrète' avant de prendre racine. Après quelques derniers préparatifs et vérifications, les trois sorciers de l'Ordre quittèrent la maison, remontèrent le long du sentier, puis transplanèrent une fois passées les protections de la maison.

Amanda poussa un profond soupir et alla d'un pas traînant jusqu'au salon où elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

Il y en avait quatre, plus un canapé trois places assorti. Tous étaient vieillots, défoncés, dégageaient une forte odeur de moisi, mais étaient aussi confortables que les fauteuils de la salle commune de Poufsouffe, à Poudlard.

Au bout d'un moment, Dudley descendit la rejoindre.

\- Ils sont partis ?

\- Ouais.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Les sorciers de l'Ordre étant sortis, et les parents Dursley enfermés à l'étage, ils auraient presque cru se croire seuls. L'atmosphère de tension et de conflits sous-jacent qui polluait habituellement la maison s'était dissipée, apportant comme une bouffée d'air frais aux adolescents.

\- Je voudrais dire quelque chose, dit finalement Amanda.

Dudley la regarda d'un air interrogatif.

\- T'es pas obligé de rester, ni d'écouter. Mais j'aimerais dire quelque chose... au sujet de mon père. Il a déjà été enterré et je... j'ai pas pu dire au revoir.

Le garçon ne dit rien, mais ne bougea pas non plus. Amanda ne savait pas trop comment l'interpréter. Ils commençaient tout juste à se parler mais ne s'étaient pas dit grand chose pour le moment. Et la plupart du temps, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Mais comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle interpréta cela comme un assentiment.

L'adolescente inspira laborieusement puis ferma les yeux.

Elle laissa les mots, chaotiques et désordonnés, sortir de sa bouche. Elle parla de son père, des lumières jaunes, des petits déjeuners ratés, des histoires racontés sous les couvertures. Les phrases ruaient et cascadaient depuis ses lèvres. _Je suis tellement désolée. Tout est de ma faute. Je retrouverai Laura. Je la sauverai et la protègerai, je t'en fais la promesse._

 _Je retrouverai Laura._

Les mots se desséchèrent dans sa bouche et elle essuya fébrilement les larmes sur ses joues.

\- On devrait brûler quelque chose, dit Dudley.

\- Quoi ?

\- On devrait brûler quelque chose.

Amanda se frotta les yeux sans comprendre, mais le garçon s'était déjà levé et avait traversé le salon. Elle l'entendit farfouiller dans la cuisine, et il revint bientôt avec de vieilles pages de journaux, jaunies par le temps, et dont les images bougeaient au ralenti tellement elles étaient anciennes. Il lui tendit les feuilles et un paquet d'allumettes.

Elle le dévisagea, indécise, ne voyant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

Incertaine, elle gratta une allumette et approcha la flamme des journaux qui crépitèrent bientôt entre ses doigts. Avec une certaine fascination, elle observa le papier se racornir et devenir cendres. Il y avait quelque chose d'universel et d'inéluctable dans ce spectacle dont elle fut incapable de détourner les yeux. C'était comme si les flammes l'hypnotisaient et en même temps elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi consciente d'elle-même qu'à cet instant. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose brûlait aussi à l'intérieur d'elle, en écho aux flammes qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, peut-être était-ce son chagrin qui se consumait ainsi, ou son désespoir, mais c'était quelque chose de sombre et de poisseux qui s'évaporait, qui la purifiait en quelque sorte.

Lorsque les flammes atteignirent ses doigts, elle lâcha les cendres fumantes et d'un geste de baguette, éteignit les dernières étincelles. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur les débris brûlés à ses pieds et inspira lentement, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de fumée.

Amanda ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer en elle, mais cela lui avait fait du bien. Sa douleur était toujours là, mais elle semblait être exorcisée, acceptée, et elle devina qu'elle pourrait vivre avec cela. Elle ne serait plus jamais vraiment la même, mais elle pourrait se relever. Se tenir debout, encore, pour tenir sa promesse et retrouver Laura.

Elle leva les yeux vers Dudley.

\- Merci.


	11. Chapter 11 - Prier

**Note :** Et me revoilà ! J'ai fait la majeure partie de la Nuit en décalé (fatigue, fatigue...), donc hormis celui-ci écrit en une heure, il faut compter entre une heure trente et deux heures d'écriture pour chaque chapitre.

 **Thème :** "Prier" donné à l'occasion de la 108ème Nuit du Fof

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 11 -**

Dudley n'avait jamais été très intéressé par la religion.

Il n'avait pas vraiment connu de deuil non plus. Ses grands-parents maternels étaient morts avant sa naissance. Et du côté de son père, il avait vaguement connu sa grand-mère, avant qu'elle ne décède d'une crise cardiaque, mais il ne se souvenait pas tellement d'elle. Pourtant, s'il n'avait jamais connu personnellement la perte d'un être cher, il y avait eu quelque chose, dans la voix et l'expression d'Amanda, qui l'avait troublé. Sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, il s'était senti triste et malheureux, lorsqu'elle avait parlé de son père, de magie, de famille et de deuils manqués. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude, et il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça.

Cela lui rappelait la Nuit du Détraqueur. Lorsqu'il avait senti les doigts invisibles du monstre glisser sur sa peau, et le froid courir dans ses veines, et les idées malades, les images noires se répandre dans sa tête comme du poison.

Après cet épisode, Harry avait fini par s'en aller - il n'avait jamais trop su comment d'ailleurs. Dudley était parti avec ses parents dans l'espoir de recevoir le Prix de la Meilleure Pelouse, et Papa avait été _furieux_ de découvrir que le concours n'existait même pas, et quand ils étaient rentrés à la maison, Harry n'était plus là. Ses parents s'étaient réjouis de cette disparition, mais Dudley s'était angoissé à l'idée que son cousin ait été emporté par les _Détraqueurs._ Puis ils avaient découvert un mot, expliquant que Harry était en sécurité avec l'Ordre du Phoenix, même s'ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était à l'époque, _l'Ordre du Machin_. Alors Papa et Maman avaient fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si Harry n'existait pas, et avaient repris une vie normale.

Et d'habitude, Dudley faisait comme ça, lui aussi. Mais là, le souvenir du Détraqueur ne le quittait pas, comme une maladie, ou quelque chose de noir et gluant qui pourrissait à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait pas su comment parler de ça à ses parents, alors il n'avait rien dit. Et puis, il avait le sentiment confus qu'ils ne pourraient pas le comprendre. _Ils ne voulaient jamais rien comprendre quand il s'agissait de magie._

Il ne pouvait pas non plus en parler à Piers, à Gordon, ou à Malcolm, parce que cela serait revenu à parler de _Magie_ et que ses amis n'auraient jamais voulu le croire, ils l'aurait pris pour un _dingue_ , pour quelqu'un de bizarre et de différent, tout juste bon à être passé à tabac. Et quand bien même ses amis auraient-ils bien voulu le croire, il n'auraient pas compris non plus. C'était le genre de chose, pensait-il, qu'on ne pouvait comprendre que si on l'avait personnellement vécu.

Jamais l'adolescent ne s'était senti aussi seul.

Alors, un après-midi, Dudley avait mis le feu à une poubelle.

Ses copains avaient rigolé, et poussé des cris de sauvages en sautant autour du feu, mais lui était resté immobile, silencieux, les yeux fixés sur les flammes qui s'échappaient du conteneur à ordures avec une odeur âcre et désagréable. Et il lui avait semblé que le feu brûlait à l'intérieur de lui, le réchauffait, et chassait cette chose sombre et froide que le Détraqueur avait laissé quelque part dans son ventre. Ils avaient entendu des sirènes de police au loin, alors ils avaient déguerpi en s'éparpillant dans Little Whinging.

Mais Dudley avait recommencé à faire brûler des choses.

Il le faisait seul, parce que ses amis voyaient ça comme un jeu, comme une façon de rigoler entre potes et de faire passer l'ennui. Mais c'était beaucoup plus que ça pour Dudley. Quand le froid s'infiltrait sous sa peau, quand la boule noire pesait dans son ventre, quand les images prenaient trop de place dans sa tête, il faisait brûler un truc, n'importe quoi, et les flammes, aussi petites et fragiles soient-elles, lui apportaient un peu de chaleur et de lumière. Et ça faisait du bien.

Alors quand Amanda avait fait une éloge funèbre pour son père qu'elle n'avait même pas pu enterrer, il était allé chercher du papier journal et lui avait dit de le faire brûler.

Dudley avait retrouvé la chaleur réconfortante, alors que les flammes jaillissaient des mains de la jeune fille.

Même s'il n'avait jamais porté un très grand intérêt à la religion, et qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment en Dieu, il voyait dans les éclats orangés une forme de prière. Adressée à personne à particulier si ce n'est peut-être à lui-même, avec toujours cet espoir d'aller mieux, de chasser le froid et les ténèbres. Et alors que les feuilles du journal brûlaient, brûlaient, _brûlaient_ , il avait pensé à la sœur d'Amanda, qu'il ne connaissait pas, et à Harry aussi, qui étaient tous les deux dehors, quelque part, au milieu de cette guerre qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais qu'il vivait quand même.

Et lorsque les flammes ne furent plus que cendres, il se sentit un peu mieux.

Amanda le remercia, après.

Alors cela avait du lui faire du bien, à elle aussi. Ce qui voulait dire que cette manie qu'il avait de vouloir faire brûler des trucs quand il se sentait mal n'était pas une mauvaise chose, une tare, ou une marque de _pyromanie en puissance_ comme disait l'infirmière de Smelting.

C'était juste une façon de prier.


	12. Chapter 12 - Décharger

**Thème :** "Décharger" donné à l'occasion de la 108ème Nuit du Fof

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 12 -**

Il y avait une pièce, au premier étage, où ils n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer.

Hestia Jones le leur avait dit le jour de leur arrivée, en même temps que tout un tas de consignes - dont certaines étaient vraiment très bizarres - censées assurer leur sécurité le temps de leur séjour dans la maison de Lair's Road. Mais elle avait particulièrement insisté sur le fait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas, et sous aucun prétexte, passer la porte au fond du couloir du premier étage. Les Dursley avaient hoché la tête sans rien dire, et étant donné qu'ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps enfermés dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée, ils avaient fini par oublier cette mystérieuse et dangereuse porte tout au fond du couloir.

Enfin, ils s'efforçaient de l'oublier. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la fameuse porte ne voulait pas se faire oublier. Elle était toujours là, quelque part, dans un recoin de leur esprit et ils ne pouvaient pas passer dans le couloir sans jeter un regard, à la dérobée, au large panneau de bois.

Les Dursley étaient pourtant passés maîtres dans l'art d'occulter les aspects les plus déplaisants de leur vie, leur neveu Harry Potter en étant le plus parfait exemple. Qu'il s'agisse de le reléguer dans le vieux placard sous l'escalier, ou d'ignorer sa présence comme s'il n'existait pas, ils agissaient toujours pour le bien de leur famille, pour la sauvegarde de leur image.

Ne méritaient-ils pas d'avoir une vie _normale_ ? Ils n'avaient jamais rien fait de mal qui puisse justifier la charge d'un enfant qui n'était pas le leur, qui n'était pas _comme eux_ , et qui portait avec lui une pluie de bizarreries, dangereuses et incompréhensibles. Plusieurs fois, Vernon aurait voulu se décharger de cela, de cette responsabilité qui n'était pas la leur, mais Pétunia devenait sensible lorsqu'il abordait de trop près ce sujet. Son regard devenait vague, lointain, _presque hanté_ , et il savait bien qu'à ces instants-là, elle repensait à sa sœur haïe et détestée, et à cette lettre trouvée sur le berceau du gamin, qui leur avait _parlé_ et qui avait dit des choses qu'il n'avait pas vraiment comprises, mais qui avaient secoué sa femme, et l'avait convaincue de garder le gosse, en dépit de tout bon sens.

Mais lorsqu'il passait dans le couloir, à chaque fois qu'il entrait ou sortait de la chambre, Vernon jetait, bien malgré lui, un coup d'œil à la porte interdite, même s'il faisait mine de ne rien voir, _il la voyait quand même._ Et il ne pouvait véritablement l'ignorer. Pétunia, elle, la fixait franchement, avant de détourner brusquement la tête et de reprendre ses occupations. Mais Vernon essayait à chaque fois de _ne pas la regarder_. Et il échouait. A chaque fois.

Chaque jour, la porte semblait un peu plus présente dans son esprit. Et il détestait cela, ayant l'impression d'être possédé, contaminé par cette foutue magie qui était partout présente dans la maison, et que ces foutus sorciers n'essayaient même pas de cacher. La plus élémentaire politesse, le plus basique des respects, aurait été de ménager leur sensibilité, et de cacher toutes ces choses effrayantes et contre-natures, plutôt que de les exhiber comme autant de provocations, autant d'insultes à leur condition _normale_ et _non-magique._ Ces gens-là ne comprenaient rien.

Un jour, en sortant de la chambre, Vernon s'immobilisa dans le couloir. Et au lieu de descendre les escaliers pour aller au rez-de-chaussée, il se tourna vers la porte au fond du couloir et avança vers elle.

\- Papa ?

Il avait presque atteint la porte lorsque la voix de son fils résonna à ses oreilles et qu'il sursauta.

Se retournant, il avisa Dudley, encore à moitié dans les escaliers, qui le dévisageait d'un drôle d'air. Vernon inspira brutalement. C'était son fils, la chair de sa chair, et sa plus grande fierté. Il devait le protéger, de cette maison bizarre, de ces gens complètement fous, de cette fille malsaine qui était en train de le détourner de lui. Il sentait confusément que son propre fils était en train de lui échapper. Dudley lui paraissait parfois être _différent_. Pas différent comme _les autres_. Mais _différent_ du garçon qui avait grandi à Privet Drive.

Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait permettre. Il aurait du s'avancer vers lui avec un sourire jovial, lui serrer virilement l'épaule _comme un homme_ , parler avec lui de boxe, de football, ou peut-être même de filles - même si Dudley n'avait jamais montré de grand intérêt pour elles - comme un père avec son fils. Il aurait du. _Il aurait du.  
_

Mais la porte était toujours dans son dos. Et elle semblait l'appeler, maintenant.

Lentement, son fils vint vers lui et lui prit la main. Il le tira en avant et le guida dans les escaliers, jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils défoncés, mais étrangement confortables, du salon. Alors Vernon inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène et respira un peu mieux. Dudley ne dit rien, mais commença à commenter le match de boxe qu'ils avaient vu à la télé, la veille de leur départ de Privet Drive. Vernon le laissa parler seul un moment, mais bientôt les mots se frayèrent un chemin à travers ses lèvres serrées et ils discutèrent ensemble, comme ils le faisaient avant, et c'était bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Vernon oublia la porte, au fond du couloir du premier étage.

.

Trois jours plus tard, à la fin du déjeuner, Hestia Jones, sans rien dire, débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette magique. Les couverts volèrent dans les airs et Vernon Dursley sursauta si fort que son crâne heurta la soupière qui passait par là, et renversa sur sa chemise une giclée tiède de soupe.

L'homme se leva d'un bond, et beugla comme un cochon qu'on égorge, avec la sensation terrifiante et douloureuse d'avoir été brûlé au troisième degré, autant par la soupe que par la magie. Hestia Jones leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement, Dedalus Diggle eut un drôle de sourire et la fille là, Amanda Madley, se leva avec un air soucieux, et dit vouloir l'aider, mais elle sortit à son tour sa baguette et Vernon fit brutalement volte-face pour monter quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Seulement, arrivé au premier étage, il ne s'arrêta pas devant leur chambre, et continua son chemin comme un possédé, jusqu'à la porte au fond du couloir.

Quelque chose se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il n'arriva plus à respirer. La porte était juste là, devant son nez, encombrant tout son champ de vision, comme s'il ne restait plus que cette fichue porte dans le monde.

Dans un état second, il leva lentement la main vers le panneau de bois.

Il entendit confusément des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et des éclats de voix.

Au contact de la porte, une décharge électrique traversa ses doigts.


	13. Chapter 13 - Autre

**Thème :** "Autre" donné à l'occasion de la 108ème Nuit du Fof

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 13 -**

Hestia Jones, furieuse, éloigna le moldu de la porte d'un coup de baguette magique. L'homme trébucha et tomba violemment en arrière, se cognant la tête contre le mur. La sorcière lui cria dessus, lui reprochant son inconscience et son inconséquence qui auraient pu tous les faire tuer, parce que briser un _Tempus Immobilis_ pouvait causer des dégâts exponentiellement supérieurs à ceux évités par le sortilège, que c'était pure bêtise de vouloir s'approcher de cette porte et...

\- Arrêtez ! hurla Amanda.

Le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb dans le couloir, alors que Hestia, interdite, dévisageait la jeune fille, encore à moitié dans l'encadrement des escaliers, au milieu de Dedalus et des deux autres moldus qui avaient suivi le mouvement. Mais Amanda avait les yeux fixés sur l'homme affalé par terre, la chemise couverte de soupe, le visage congestionné de terreur, et la jeune fille sentit une boule noueuse et douloureuse au creux de son ventre.

\- Amanda, il aurait pu causer notre perte à tous, reprit Hestia d'un air pincé. Je ne peux pas laisser passer...

\- C'est un moldu.

\- Je le sais bien, mais ça n'excuse pas...

\- Si je vous dis de ne pas mettre les doigts dans la prise parce que c'est dangereux, coupa la jeune fille, est-ce que vous comprenez seulement de quoi je parle ?

La sorcière de l'Ordre resta silencieuse, stupéfaite par la colère de l'adolescente dont elle ne voyait pas la cause. Quelque chose en elle voulait profiter de la faiblesse du moldu, la guerrière voulait abattre l'ennemi à terre, pour la mauvaise humeur, pour les piques et les reproches, les insultes à peine voilées, le dédain affiché sans honte, l'irrespect et le désintérêt condescendant pour la guerre, pour leurs victimes, leurs blessures, leurs morts, pour tous les efforts mis en place par l'Ordre pour protéger et secourir cette famille d'ingrats qui avait fait de l'enfance de Harry Potter un enfer. Hestia avait bien vu comment les adieux avaient été brefs et sans émotions, à Privet Drive, et elle avait largement eu le temps depuis, de juger du caractère détestable de ces personnes. Elle n'avait aucune pitié, aucune considération à leur offrir en échange de leur mépris et de leur impertinence.

\- Ce sont des moldus, répéta lentement Amanda. Ce n'est pas parce que vous leur dites qu'un dangereux sortilège est préservé derrière cette porte qu'ils peuvent comprendre de quoi vous parlez.

Elle monta la dernière marche et s'avança à pas mesurés de Hestia et du moldu à terre. Elle demanda à la sorcière de se reculer et après un instant d'hésitation, Jones abaissa sa baguette et alla rejoindre Dedalus à l'autre bout du couloir. Pétunia et Dudley Dursley se tenaient le plus possible éloignés des deux sorciers, malgré l'étroitesse du corridor.

Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, Amanda croisa le regard de Dudley, lui adressant une demande muette. Mais le garçon resta sans réaction. Ils avaient partagé certaines choses ensemble, ces derniers jours, le refuge dans le grenier, le journal brûlé en hommage à Jonathan Madley, mais restaient encore, à bien des égards, étrangers l'un l'autre. Amanda ne s'en formalisa pas, et se laissa lentement glisser au sol, à trois pas de Vernon Dursley, toujours sous le choc.

\- Je suis désolée, dit la jeune fille.

L'homme refusait de la regarder, et semblait craindre de tourner son regard vers la porte du _Tempus Immobilis_ , gardant les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, comme si c'était là la seule chose qu'il puisse voir sans crainte.

\- Je suis désolée que Hestia ait fait usage de magie sans vous prévenir avant. Et je suis désolée que vous ayez tâché votre chemise à cause de la soupière.

Vernon Dursley refusait toujours de la regarder, mais il y eut de l'agitation à l'autre bout du couloir, Pétunia arriva d'un pas précipité et s'agenouilla auprès de son mari. Sa serviette de table toujours à la main, elle s'efforça d'essuyer la chemise tâchée de son époux, sans adresser un seul regard à l'adolescente. Elle marmonnait dans sa barbe, trop bas pour être comprise. Sans gestes brusques, Amanda tira un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à la femme.

Pétunia l'ignora un moment, mais finit par lui jeter un œil craintif avant de prendre timidement le mouchoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ? demanda Dudley, qui s'était silencieusement approché à son tour.

\- Un sort appelé _Tempus Immobilis_ , expliqua Amanda avec calme. C'est un sortilège de protection, très puissant mais aussi extrêmement dangereux. Aujourd'hui, il est interdit de l'utiliser, parce que le sorcier qui lance ce sort n'en réchappe pas.

Dudley déglutit.

\- Il y a un mort derrière cette porte ?

\- Pas exactement. Disons, un mort un sursis, précisa Dedalus depuis les escaliers.

\- Le sortilège permet de figer un objet, ou un lieu dans le Temps, reprit Amanda. C'est le cas pour cette maison. Lorsque l'arrière-grand-père de Hestia a lancé le sort sur le manoir, il y a presque un siècle, tout le bâtiment s'est retrouvé bloqué dans une seconde, suspendue du temps pour l'éternité. C'est pour ça que l'état de la maison ne peut pas être changé. La moindre modification apportée aux murs, à la charpente, aux meubles est automatiquement annulée par le sortilège.

\- Mais on dirait que cette baraque va tomber en ruines, bougonna Vernon sans pour autant relever les yeux de ses chaussures.

Amanda eut un petit sourire tordu.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut-elle. Parce que la maison était dans cet état lorsque le sortilège a été lancé. Mais pour autant, elle ne s'écroulera pas tant que la formule magique sera active.

\- C'est ce qui en fait un sort aussi puissant, intervint Hestia Jones, avec une réserve contenue dans la voix. Cette maison ne peut pas être détruite, ni endommagée, par aucune cause extérieure. Même le plus puissant des Mages Noirs ne peut briser cette protection. Rien ne peut nous arriver ici, dans cette maison, tant que le sortilège fonctionne.

Pétunia avait cessé d'essuyer la tâche sur la chemise de son mari, et regardait la porte devant elle avec un mélange de fascination et de frayeur. Elle se tourna lentement vers Amanda.

\- Et celui qui a fait... celui qui... l'arrière-grand-père ?

\- Il est toujours là. Lui aussi est bloqué dans le temps, comme la maison.

\- Vous gardez un cadavre dans vos placards ? grinça Vernon avec dégoût.

\- Il n'est pas vraiment mort, dit Hestia avec une pointe d'agacement. Il est figé dans le temps, prisonnier en quelque sorte de son propre sortilège. Mais il mourra dès que le sort sera levé.

\- C'est horrible ! grimaça Dudley.

\- C'est pour ça que le sortilège est interdit, maintenant, conclut Amanda. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut absolument pas ouvrir cette porte. Elle est fermée depuis presque un siècle, et si jamais on l'ouvre, on brisera les protections de la maison.

.

Les trois Dursley se retirèrent finalement dans leur chambre, et les sorciers de l'Ordre redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée, suivis par Amanda. Hestia s'attarda un peu à ses côtés.

\- Ce que tu as fait, c'était très... gentil...

L'adolescente pinça les lèvres, semblant chercher ses mots.

\- Ignorer l'autre, refuser de se mettre à sa place, de voir les choses comme il les voit... C'est ce qui a conduit à la guerre.

Elle hésita encore un instant.

\- Aux deux guerres.


	14. Chapter 14 - Conscience

**Thème :** "Conscience" donné à l'occasion de la 108ème Nuit du Fof

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 14 -**

Hestia Jones observait les trois moldus à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, sa baguette distraitement dirigée vers le ragoût en train de mijoter dans l'immense marmite devant elle. Les deux adultes se tenaient près de la porte d'entrée, comme s'ils craignaient de trop s'éloigner de la maison et de ses protections. Mais le garçon était dans la cour avec Amanda, occupés à regarder quelque chose dans le champ voisin.

Elle se sentait vaguement mal à l'aise devant ce spectacle, sans qu'elle puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. Et les paroles d'Amanda, prononcées plus tôt dans la journée, tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Les Dursley resteraient à jamais des êtres arrogants, méprisants et condescendants. Mais ils étaient également des moldus et, comme l'avait fait remarquer Amanda, parfaitement ignorants de la magie et de ses subtilités. Cela n'excusait en rien leur comportement désagréable, mais cela remettait en cause la façon dont Hestia, Dedalus et Aaren les traitaient depuis leur arrivée dans la maison.

La sorcière se mordit la lèvre inférieure, troublée par cette prise de conscience. La sorcière était une combattante, membre active de l'Ordre du Phoenix, c'était la deuxième guerre à laquelle elle était confrontée. Si elle avait été trop jeune, la première fois, pour pouvoir combattre ou agir d'une quelconque façon, elle en avait tout de même subi les conséquences, voyant ses parents mourir sous la baguette des Mangemorts. Aussi lorsque le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui était devenu évident, et alors même que le Ministère était encore trop occupé à le nier, Hestia s'était rapprochée de l'Ordre par le biais de Dedalus, et avait très vite rejoint leurs rangs.

Elle était aujourd'hui fière de combattre à leurs côtés, suivant la voie que Dumbledore avait tracé pour eux. Elle était intimement persuadée d'être dans le bon camp, d'agir pour une cause juste et honnête. De faire parti des 'gentils', même si les multiples combats lui avaient appris qu'il n'y a ni bien ni mal dans une guerre, qu'on se salit les mains autant d'un côté que de l'autre, mais eux avaient des principes moraux, une ligne de conduite à laquelle ils refusaient de se dérober. Cela rationalisait les choses qu'ils étaient parfois obligés de faire, les aidait à mieux dormir la nuit et à combattre le jour. Parce que ce qu'ils faisaient était _juste._

Ils se battaient pour de belles causes. La liberté. L'égalité des sorciers, peu importe l'origine de leur sang. Mais qu'en était-il de l'égalité des moldus ?

Même si les Dursley étaient des êtres déplaisants, ils restaient humains, et Hestia avait été chargée de leur protection. N'avait-elle pas failli à son devoir en les ignorant et en les repoussant ? En les jugeant ignorants et incapables de comprendre, n'avait-elle pas suivi le même chemin que tous ces sorciers qui considéraient les moldus comme de la vermine bonne à être exterminée ? Ces mêmes sorciers, qui étaient devenus Mangemorts, qui avaient tué ses parents, et qui ravageaient aujourd'hui le monde, pour la deuxième fois. Hestia n'avait-elle pas fait elle-même leur jeu, en dédaignant la présence des moldus sous son toit, les considérant comme rien d'autre qu' _indésirables_?

Cette idée la rendait malade, et pourtant elle était incapable de s'en détourner, d'occulter le fond de vérité caché derrière les pensées inconfortables. Et il avait fallu que ce soit une adolescente paumée qui lui ouvre les yeux. Comment diable Hestia avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

Des éclats de voix et un aboiement, à l'extérieur, la tirèrent de ses réflexions. Se redressant, elle aperçut Dudley et Amanda qui appelaient un chien vagabond près de la limite des protections de la maison. Abandonnant son ragoût, elle sortit précipitamment dans la cour.

\- Ne vous approchez pas, s'exclama-t-elle en les rejoignant.

Elle s'interposa entre les deux adolescents et l'animal, encore en dehors du périmètre de sécurité. Le garçon moldu laissa échapper une sorte de glapissement et en jetant un œil par dessus son épaule, Hestia s'aperçut qu'il regardait sa baguette magique avec inquiétude. Vernon et Pétunia s'approchaient doucement, l'air aussi nerveux que leur fils.

Hestia croisa le regard d'Amanda.

Une seconde plus tard, elle abaissa sa baguette et se tourna vers les moldus.

\- Des sorciers mal intentionnés peuvent se déguiser en animaux pour tromper notre vigilance. Je vais lancer des sorts de vérifications pour m'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas. Je...

Elle hésita un bref instant sous leurs regards inquiets.

\- C'est sans danger, assura-t-elle.

\- Elle dit vrai, confirma Amanda en s'approchant également.

Les moldus étaient toujours soucieux, mais Hestia se retourna vers le chien, qui tournait en rond en flairant le sol, devinant la présence d'êtres humains sans pour autant les percevoir à cause des protections de la maison. Elle lança un total de quatre sortilèges, censés révéler tout usage de potions ou de métamorphose, un contre-sort capable de détecter les Animagi, plus une sixième formule par mesure de précaution.

L'animal n'étant rien d'autre qu'un simple chien, elle ouvrit une brèche dans les protections de la maison pour le faire entrer dans le périmètre de sécurité. Dès qu'il fut capable de voir et sentir les humains, le berger se précipita vers Dudley et Amanda, jappant et sautant dans tous les sens.

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire et cela réchauffa le cœur de Hestia.

\- Comment on va l'appeler ?

\- Mushu !


	15. Chapter 15 - Blêmir

**Note :** Me revoilà ! Bon, je ne me fatigue même pas à chercher d'excuses, je suis juste une grosse traînasse qui met au moins deux heures pour écrire chaque thème. Voilà. J'assume. *smile*

 **Thème :** "Blêmir" donné à l'occasion de la 110ème Nuit du Fof

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 15 -**

Ça avait commencé avec le chien.

Pétunia n'avait jamais aimé les chiens. Elle s'accommodait de ceux de Marge, parce que c'était la sœur de Vernon, que c'était la seule famille qui lui restait, et ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une sœur pour elle. Une pensée à la fois réconfortante et désagréable. Car rien ni personne ne pourrait effacer Lily. Ni la remplacer.

C'était donc avec un mélange d'obligation et de résignation que Pétunia acceptait la présence des bouledogues de Marge, à chacune de ses visites. D'autant que cette race n'avait vraiment rien pour elle. Les bestiaux étaient gras, patauds, disgracieux, et couverts de rides épaisses dès le plus jeune âge. Ils puaient, courraient partout en salissant tout, et l'un d'eux avait même mordu Diddy un jour. Mais il avait ensuite poursuivi Harry dans tout le jardin, contraignant ce dernier à se réfugier tout en haut d'un arbre, et cela avait effacé les larmes de Dudley, qui avait rit pendant toute l'après-midi, alors elle n'avait rien dit.

Et voilà qu'un autre chien débarquait dans la maison de Lair's Road. Un chien pouilleux, à moitié sauvage, qui errait dans la campagne et portait elle-ne-savait-quels-germes avec lui. Il ne cessait d'aboyer et de courir partout. Vernon, juste à côté d'elle, grommelait dans son double-menton. _Comme si cette foutue maison n'était pas déjà assez pleine. Une bête de foire, au milieu d'un cirque de bas-étage._ Pétunia acquiesçait sans rien dire, blême.

Parce que ce n'était pas le chien en lui-même qui l'inquiétait.

Dans l'absolu, il n'était pas pire que les bouledogues de Marge. Et depuis qu'il avait été nettoyé et brossé, le chien avait même assez belle allure, le poil brun et le bout des pattes blanches, l'œil vif et joueur.

Non, le problème venait de la fille.

Amanda.

C'était elle qui avait toiletté le chien. Avec de la _magie_. Et Dudley l'avait regardée faire, et elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle faisait, les formules magiques, les mouvements de baguette et les sortilèges. Et Dudley l'avait écoutée. Il s'était tenu à l'écart, silencieux, les yeux légèrement plissés comme toujours lorsqu'il était nerveux, mais _il l'avait écoutée_.

Et Pétunia avait blêmi. Parce qu'elle savait précisément ce qui était en train de se passer.

Lily dégageait également ce genre de chose. Cet espèce de magnétisme, qui flottait autour d'elle, et qui poussait les gens à s'intéresser à elle, et à l'apprécier. Leurs parents étaient tombés dans le panneau, dès le départ, quand elle avait reçu cette maudite lettre, et ils n'avaient cessé de s'émerveiller devant Lily et sa _magie_. Pétunia l'avait perçue aussi, cette influence envoûtante, mais elle ne s'y était pas laissée prendre. Au delà du masque "merveilleux", se cachait un monstre. Et il en était de même aujourd'hui. Amanda était comme Lily l'était autrefois, belle, intrigante, pleines de bonnes intentions. Elle ne le faisait même pas exprès. Elle était juste comme ça. C'était sans doute un effet secondaire de la _magie_ sur les personnes normales. Une façon sournoise pour les _autres_ de s'attirer la bonne foi des honnêtes gens, sinon ils auraient tous disparu de la surface de la terre depuis bien longtemps.

Dudley était en train de se faire prendre au piège. Elle n'avait pas réalisé l'ampleur de la chose au début. Ça avait commencé avec le chien, et même si Pétunia n'aimait pas cela, Diddy était tellement heureux de ce nouveau compagnon à quatre pattes.

Il jouait avec lui dans la petite cour, essayait de lui apprendre des rudiments de dressage - même si l'animal était têtu et peu enclin à s'asseoir ou se coucher quand on le lui demandait. Mais peu importe, son garçon n'avait pas souri ainsi depuis qu'ils avaient été contraints de quitter Privet Drive. Et après les semaines à rester enfermés dans cette minuscule chambre du premier étage, où ils dépérissaient tous peu à peu, c'était un tel bonheur de le voir ainsi.

Même si Amanda s'était elle aussi acoquinée du chien et passait de plus en plus de temps avec son Diddy. Même si elle était allée chercher dans _elle-ne-savait-quel_ dialecte obscur et bizarre le nom de 'Mushu' pour ce pauvre animal.

Dudley était heureux. Alors Pétunia n'avait rien dit.

Mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle voyait que son fils était en train de changer. De lui échapper.

Il avait plaisanté avec Diggle, l'autre jour. Elle n'avait pas su de quoi. Elle était juste entrée dans le salon, et les avait trouvés tous les deux assis sur les vieux fauteuils défoncés à côté de la cheminée, riant aux éclats. Ils s'étaient brusquement tus à son arrivée et quand elle avait demandé à Diddy la cause de leur hilarité commune, il avait parlé d'un homme et d'une marmite sauteuse.

Elle avait blêmi.

Il l'avait vue, et avait changé de sujet.

Mais Pétunia n'était pas idiote, et deux jours plus tard, elle avait vu Dudley ranger précipitamment un livre sous son oreiller, alors qu'elle montait se coucher. Rien que cela l'avait interpellée, et fortement inquiétée - il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son garçon de s'exercer à la lecture, il était un homme d'action et non de mots - mais elle était persuadée d'avoir aperçu _quelque chose_ bouger sur la couverture du livre. C'était impossible. Sans doute un mauvais tour de son imagination. Ou alors elle projetait ses propres craintes dans ce qui n'était qu'une ombre provoquée par la lumière dansante de la lampe à huile. C'était forcément ça.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait vérifié sous l'oreiller de son fils le lendemain matin, le livre avait disparu.

Elle n'avait pas osé poser de questions à ce sujet. Parce que quelque part, elle craignait de révéler ses pires craintes. Pétunia avait réussi à préserver son fils, la chair de sa chair, de ce monde de bizarreries et d'horreurs qui faisaient exploser les gens sans prévenir et sans raisons. Alors même que _l'un d'eux_ vivait sous son toit depuis presque seize ans, elle était parvenue à protéger son Diddy, à le tenir éloigné de ces fous furieux. Mais dans cette maison pleine de _sorciers_ et de _magie_ , elle ne pouvait plus assumer son rôle de mère, elle ne pouvait plus défendre son propre fils.

La _magie_ était en train de lui arracher Dudley, comme elle lui avait arraché sa propre sœur, des décennies plus tôt.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.


	16. Chapter 16 - Cheveux

**Thème :** "Cheveux" donné à l'occasion de la 110ème Nuit du Fof

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 16 -**

Dudley était encore dans son lit, émergeant péniblement du sommeil, se frottant les yeux alors que la lumière du matin perçait à travers les interstices des volets, lorsque sa mère vint remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il grogna et la repoussa, parce qu'il voulait dormir encore un peu, profiter de la quiétude et de la chaleur des couvertures, ou tout du moins prendre le temps de se réveiller tranquillement, mais elle insista, tirant sur ses cheveux pour les arranger, lui faisant presque mal.

\- Il serait temps de te couper les cheveux, dit-elle d'une voix brusque. Ils sont beaucoup trop longs.

L'adolescent marmonna une réponse inintelligible et se résigna à se lever pour échapper aux mains de sa mère. Il attrapa les affaires qu'elle avait soigneusement préparées et déposées au bout de son lit, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bains juste à côté de leur chambre. Un coup d'œil au miroir lui révéla que ses mèches en bataille rivalisaient presque avec celles de Harry, ce qui lui arracha un drôle de sourire. Il s'efforça de les aplatir un peu, et s'il était encore loin de la coupe impeccable de Papa, il retrouva quand même une allure acceptable. Après une rapide toilette, il s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

Amanda et Hestia Jones étaient déjà là, attablées à un bout de la table devant une pile de pancakes. Papa et Maman étaient à l'autre bout, mangeant des saucisses. Mushu était allongé sous la fenêtre, occupé à mâchonner un os déjà presque entièrement rongé, et releva brièvement la tête à son arrivée, avant de retourner à son os.

\- Salut, fit Amanda.

\- Salut, répondit Dudley.

L'adolescent attrapa une assiette et alla se servir de quelques pancakes avant de s'asseoir à côté de son père et de rajouter quelques saucisses à son couvert. Il se versa un grand verre de jus d'orange avant d'aller chercher la bouilloire pour se faire une tasse de café. Il commençait tout juste à manger, lorsque sa mère se leva à-demi de sa chaise pour venir tirer sur les mèches rebelles de Dudley.

\- Il faut vraiment te couper les cheveux, insista-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, le garçon aperçut Amanda qui les observait avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il se sentit rougir et repoussa sa mère en grognant.

\- Laisse-moi manger, M'man.

\- Je te ferai une coupe cet après-midi, décida-t-elle d'un ton entendu.

Dudley leva les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer sur son petit-déjeuner.

.

\- Assis ! Mushu, assis !

Le chien jappa et bondit joyeusement autour de lui, la langue pendante. Amanda laissa échapper un petit rire, avant d'attraper un morceau de bois par terre et de le lancer dans les airs. Mushu aboya aussitôt et traversa en trombe la petite cour, dans un geyser de gravillons. Il revint bientôt, courant à toute allure avec le bâton dans la gueule.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on arrivera à le dresser, tu sais, nota Dudley avec humeur.

\- Mushu est trop vieux - et trop têtu - pour ça, rigola Amanda.

Elle poursuivait le chien pour essayer de récupérer le morceau de bois mais l'animal était plus rapide et agile, s'amusant comme un fou à tourner autour des deux adolescents.

\- Un bon dresseur peut y arriver, avec patience et fermeté, affirma Dudley. Ma tante fait de l'élevage de bouledogues.

La jeune fille le dévisagea un instant, et Mushu vint couiner à ses pieds du manque d'attention qu'elle lui portait. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et accepta de se prêter au jeu. Dudley essaya de se remémorer les conseils que la Tante Marge donnait parfois, entre deux verres de cognac, mais il n'avait jamais eu une très bonne mémoire. Ils avançaient donc un peu à l'aveugle mais ils ne manquaient pas de volonté, et Mushu d'énergie. La journée passa sans qu'ils le réalisent.

\- Diddy, appela Pétunia Dursley au bout d'un moment, sur le pas de la porte. Viens mon chéri, je vais te couper les cheveux.

\- Pas maintenant, Maman !

\- Tes cheveux sont beaucoup trop longs, il faut les couper !

\- Vas-y, fit Amanda avec un sourire. De toute façon, je crois qu'on a épuisé ce pauvre Mushu...

Le chien était couché par terre, devant trois ou quatre bâtons en bois partiellement mâchonnés, essoufflé et la langue pendante. L'animal habituellement énergique, joyeux et joueur semblait à cours d'énergie.

\- Qui aurait cru que nous en viendrions à bout ? plaisanta l'adolescente.

Dudley eut un petit sourire, puis accepta de se remettre aux mains de sa mère, déjà équipée d'une paire de ciseaux et d'un peigne. Il insista toutefois pour rester dehors et profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de l'Automne. Pétunia pinça les lèvres, mais finit par céder et alla chercher une chaise à l'intérieur avant qu'ils ne s'installent sur le seuil de la maison. Elle passa plusieurs fois le peigne sur le crâne de son fils dans l'espoir d'ordonner un peu ce fouillis avant de commencer à couper.

Amanda était un peu plus loin, assise par terre, occupée à caresser et cajoler Mushu, qui paraissait toujours aussi à plat.

\- Aïe ! grinça Dudley alors que sa mère tirait un peu trop fort.

\- C'est pas possible ! On dirait les affreux épis de Harry !

\- En quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose ? marmonna l'adolescent avec une grimace.

Pétunia marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise.

\- Ce... ça ne fait pas sérieux ! rétorqua-t-elle avec brusquerie. Tu n'es pas comme lui.

\- C'est mon cousin.

Elle ne répondit rien mais continua de tirer sur les cheveux de son fils, coupant et arrangeant les mèches rebelles.

Devant eux, Mushu s'était roulé sur le dos, la tête sur les genoux d'Amanda alors que la jeune fille lui grattait généreusement le ventre. Le chien grognait doucement, remuant les pattes pour jouer.

Pétunia s'efforça de l'ignorer.

Les Evans aussi avaient eu un chien. Quand elle était petite fille, avant que Lily ne reçoive la lettre maudite et que leur famille ne vole en éclats, ils avaient eu un chien. Elles l'avaient appelé Cookie, et passaient leurs après-midi à jouer avec lui dans le jardin. Elle pouvait presque entendre le rire de Lily courant après leur animal de compagnie. Son rire, joyeux et insouciant. Il résonnait avec celui d'Amanda, malgré les décennies et les absences.

\- Elle te manque ? demanda Dudley à voix basse.

Elle faillit même ne pas l'entendre.

Pétunia ne répondit pas, mais ses doigts s'immobilisèrent au milieu des mèches défaites. Elle resta silencieuse, et son fils ne dit rien non plus. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir de qui il parlait, ni comment il avait bien pu mettre le doigt là-dessus. Il ne répéta pas sa question, ni n'insista pour avoir une réponse. Ils partagèrent juste cet instant, sans mots ni gestes, pourtant ils se comprenaient.

\- Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour couper les cheveux, dit finalement Pétunia d'une voix douce.

Elle rangea la paire de ciseaux et le peigne.

\- On attendra que toute cette histoire soit finie pour t'emmener chez le coiffeur.

\- D'accord.


	17. Chapter 17 - Manoir

**Note :** Bon, je suis moyennement satisfaite de celui-là, surtout que le thème n'apparaît que de façon bancale, à la fin.

 **Thème :** "Manoir" donné à l'occasion de la 110ème Nuit du Fof

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 17 -**

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr.

Amanda avait l'air gênée.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le grenier de la maison, que la jeune fille avait appelé 'leur refuge', loin des adultes et de leurs problèmes d'adultes. Dans ce lieu caché, ils pouvaient presque redevenir des enfants, sans plus se soucier de la guerre, des morts et des disparus, de l'avenir qui s'assombrissait chaque jour un peu plus, de l'absence de ceux qui étaient 'là-bas', quelque part dehors, sans nouvelles. Deux bougies brûlaient silencieusement, comme pour illustrer leurs absences, les baignant d'une lueur tremblotante. Entre eux, un sachet éventré de Patacitrouilles et un exemplaire corné de _« Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques »._

La jeune fille resta silencieuse un moment avant d'oser poursuivre :

\- Tu fais parti de la famille de Harry Potter ?

Dudley déglutit.

\- C'est pour ça que toi et tes parents êtes sous la protection de l'Ordre, alors que vous êtes moldus... continua doucement Amanda, plus comme une déduction qu'une question.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, balbutia le garçon, coupable.

L'adolescente haussa un sourcil.

\- J'ai surpris deux ou trois allusions de Hestia, sans forcément comprendre. Puis je t'ai entendu en parler avec ta mère l'autre jour, quand elle te coupait les cheveux.

\- Je... Harry est mon cousin, mais... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

\- Il n'a pas demandé à l'Ordre de vous protéger pendant la guerre ?

\- Si, mais... hésita Dudley en se grattant la nuque. C'est que...

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aborder le sujet, parce qu'il y avait certaines choses qui... Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas obligé d'en parler à Amanda. Elle ne connaissait peut-être pas Harry, et même si elle le connaissait, elle ne savait peut-être pas tout. Il n'était pas obligé de tout lui dire. _Ne pas dire les choses_ , ce n'était pas _mentir_. Cacher la vérité n'était pas pire qu'un mensonge. Pourtant cela lui paraissait affreux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache... certaines choses... Mais ne pas lui dire, la tenir dans l'ignorance...

Il n'aimait pas ça non plus.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Bien sûr.

Le garçon sentit son estomac se contracter à cette réponse naturelle et évidente.

\- Enfin, pas personnellement, se reprit Amanda. Je lui ai parlé deux ou trois fois, pas beaucoup plus. On n'était pas dans la même maison à Poudlard, j'étais à Poufsouffle, lui à Gryffondor. Et j'étais une année au dessus de lui. Mais tous les sorciers connaissent Harry Potter.

Dudley plissa les yeux et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

\- C'est lui qui a mis fin à la première guerre, poursuivit la jeune fille sans avoir conscience de son trouble. Et beaucoup pensent qu'il mettra également fin à celle-ci. Alors c'est normal que vous soyez sous la protection de l'Ord...

\- Non, trancha-t-il un peu brusquement. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Son ton s'était affirmé, pourtant il était plus incertain que jamais. L'adolescente se tut, surprise de sa réaction.

Dudley baissa les yeux, jouant distraitement avec les lacets de ses baskets. Il se mordait la lèvre, cherchant les mots, qui étaient juste là pourtant, tout près, à portée de main. Il les connaissait sans les connaître, les portait en lui depuis un moment déjà, sans forcément s'en rendre compte. Mais ils étaient là, ils pesaient sur ses épaules plus que n'importe quels poids, enchaînés à lui comme des menottes glacées. Les mots étaient collés à sa peau, froids comme le souffle du Détraqueur, deux ans plus tôt.

\- Harry est mon cousin, mais on n'a jamais été une famille pour lui, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Amanda ne disait rien et il n'osait pas la regarder.

\- On était... On ne l'a jamais considéré comme l'un des nôtres. Mes parents, ils ont peur de la magie. C'est pas une excuse. J'ai fait comme eux. C'était mal, mais je l'ai fait.

Il avait la gorge nouée, mais étrangement ça n'était pas aussi horrible qu'il ne l'avait craint. Les mots étaient compliqués dans sa bouche, mais quelque part, ça faisait du bien de les laisser sortir.

\- J'ai fait de son enfance un enfer. Je me suis amusé à ses dépends. Je... Il m'arrivait d'être violent. Ça va mieux depuis que je fais de la boxe. Ça me _canalise_ , dit mon coach. Mais ça n'efface pas ce que j'ai fait.

Dudley déglutit.

\- On ne mérite pas la protection de l'Ordre.

\- Je ne la mérite pas non plus.

Le garçon releva brusquement la tête pour voir qu'Amanda avait les yeux baissés, à son tour, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille perdue, bien éloignée de la jeune femme assurée et forte qu'il connaissait.

Cela lui serra le cœur étrangement.

\- J'ai collaboré avec des Rafleurs. C'est pour ça que ma sœur est actuellement entre leurs mains.

Un silence tendu pesa sur leurs épaules, comme si ces mots-là en particulier étaient trop lourds, trop durs pour être simplement entendus. La propre culpabilité de Dudley paraissait dérisoire, même si cela n'effaçait en rien ses fautes. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'étaient des Rafleurs, mais rien que le nom sonnait mal. Et s'il ne connaissait pas les détails, il savait que sa jeune sœur était retenue prisonnière par des ennemis, et qu'Amanda s'en tenait pour responsable.

La guerre avait fini par les rattraper. Même ici dans ce refuge secret, sous les combles d'une maison magique, qui semblait plus grande à l'intérieur que ne le laissait présager l'extérieur, le parfum de la guerre flottait jusqu'à eux, et ils n'avaient plus rien d'enfants devant les drames et les horreurs d'aujourd'hui.

\- On mourrait de faim, on n'avait nulle part où aller, personne pour nous aider. Alors je... je me suis rendue au Manoir Rowle. Je n'arrête pas de revoir la bâtisse dans ma tête. Les hautes haies soigneusement taillées. La longue allée de gravillons blancs. Je me revois marcher dessus, jusqu'à l'immense bâtiment. Les grandes portes en bois massif, le visage de Thorfinn Rowle...

La respiration d'Amanda se hacha.

\- C'est là, dans ce manoir, que j'ai vendu mon âme au diable.


	18. Chapter 18 - Vivace

**Thème :** "Vivace" donné à l'occasion de la 110ème Nuit du Fof

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 18 -**

 _La jeune fille marchait sur la longue allée de gravillons blancs._

 _Ses pas étaient lents et mesurés ; malgré les tourments qui agitaient son cœur, il n'y avait aucune hésitation en elle. Elle ne comptait plus les longues heures passées à réfléchir, la nuit, alors que sa petite sœur dormait à poings fermés contre elle, blottie dans son sac de couchage à cause de la fraîcheur nouvelle des nuits d'Octobre. L'hiver sera bientôt là, d'ici à quelques semaines, quelques jours peut-être, les sortilèges de réchauffement ne seront plus suffisants pour les protéger du froid nocturne. Et ce n'était pas le seul problème. Elles manquaient de matériel, de nourriture, de moyens. Sa petite sœur portait encore la Trace, et ne pouvait utiliser sa baguette, ni pour les usages du quotidien, ni pour les défendre en cas d'attaque ; pas sans être repérée par le Ministère et les Mangemorts._

 _Elle était la seule à pouvoir agir. Elle était la seule à pouvoir les protéger. Elle avait promis à son père de veiller sur sa petite sœur. Son père, qui s'était sacrifié pour qu'elles deux puissent s'enfuir. Son père, emprisonné à Azkaban dans le meilleur des cas. Elle ne voulait pas penser aux alternatives moins optimistes. Elle avait besoin de croire pour avancer._

 _Mais croire ne suffisait pas. C'est pourquoi elle marchait sur la longue allée._

 _La nuit était épaisse, il n'y avait aucune étoile dans le ciel. Les grandes haies qui encadraient le chemin semblaient murmurer sur son passage. Les feuilles paraissaient noires dans la semi-obscurité, et bruissaient d'un mauvais présage. Elle ne ralentit pas pour autant._

 _La jeune fille ne pouvait pas se permettre de vaciller. Pas maintenant._

 _Devant elle, se dressait l'imposant manoir. Quatre étages, aux murs de pierre et aux toits d'ardoise. Les petites fenêtres à croisillons diffusaient une faible lumière dans la nuit, donnant un aspect fantomatique au bâtiment. Un frisson traversa son échine. Les lourdes portes en bois massif s'ouvrirent lentement, dans un grincement lugubre, et une haute silhouette émergea des ténèbres._

 _\- Qu'avons-nous là ? susurra le Mangemort. Un petit cafard égaré..._

 _Elle encaissa l'insulte sans sourciller. Elle ne s'attendait pas à du respect, ni à la moindre goutte de considération. Et elle savait que le pire était à venir. Elle était prête à l'affronter._

 _\- Je suis..._

 _À peine avait-elle prononcé un mot, que les feuilles de haie autour d'elle s'agitèrent soudain, et elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste vers sa baguette magique, que des branches sortirent de terre et s'enroulèrent autour de ses pieds. Elle s'efforça de se débattre, de se dégager de l'emprise végétale, mais des lianes enserrèrent ses bras, ses épaules, son torse et elle ne put plus bouger d'un millimètre._

 _Le Mangemort la surplomba avec un petit sourire satisfait._

 _\- Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Des boutures de_ librisensum _... Leur implantation dans le Royaume-Uni était interdite, jusqu'à il y a peu. Une plante vivace et intéressante. Elle est capable de percevoir les intentions d'une personne._

 _La jeune fille retint son souffle. Elle s'était laissée piéger comme une débutante. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Les fibres végétales exsudaient un liquide visqueux sur sa peau, les lianes glissaient sur ses membres tremblants.  
_

 _\- Attention, elles attaquent si elles perçoivent une quelconque menace... prévint le Mangemort d'un ton doucereux._

 _Les branches se resserrèrent vivement et elle gémit de douleur. La sève brûlait sa peau aussi fort qu'un sortilège, elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa douleur. Si elle paraissait vulnérable, dans un quelconque état de faiblesse, son ennemi en profiterait aussitôt pour la mettre à terre. Pour la tuer._

 _Mais elle ne pouvait pas mourir aujourd'hui.  
_

 _\- Pourquoi devrais-je pendre la peine de t'écouter ? demanda-t-il en la dévisageant. Pourquoi ne te livrerais-je pas plutôt au Ministère ? Là, maintenant ? Après tout, tu es recherchée..._

 _La jeune fille sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire prendre maintenant. Sa petite sœur l'attendait, cachée dans un abri temporaire. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur._

 _Elle releva lentement la tête, ignorant ses membres immobilisés, les brûlures sur sa peau, et les craintes dans son cœur.  
_

 _\- Parce que je ne suis qu'un petit cafard égaré, articula-t-elle avec toute l'assurance dont elle était capable. Je ne vaux pas grand chose. Mais je peux vous guider jusqu'au nid de vermines.  
_

 _Elle se détestait d'agir ainsi, de vendre la vie et la liberté d'autres personnes pour préserver la sienne. Pour préserver sa petite sœur. Elle ne valait pas mieux que les rafleurs, les mangemorts, et tous les sang-pur qui pensaient valoir mieux que les autres. Toutes ces personnes qu'elle détestait depuis toujours... elle était en train de devenir comme eux. Pire qu'eux. Elle parjurait tous ses principes. Elle était misérable, et elle porterait cela en elle toute sa vie. La culpabilité ne la quitterait plus, mais peu importe, si cela pouvait sauver sa petite sœur. Une seule vie ne devrait pas avoir plus de valeur que dix, quinze, ou vingts autres vies. Cela ne semblait pas juste. Mais il n'était guère plus juste qu'elle perde sa petite sœur, après avoir perdu sa mère, après avoir plus que probablement perdu son père._

 _Elles n'étaient plus que deux maintenant. Et elle refusait catégoriquement de se retrouver seule._

 _Les lianes se desserrèrent légèrement et les feuilles semblaient bruire de contentement._

 _Le Mangemort eut un sourire torve._

 _\- Elles sentent ta culpabilité, dit-il avec délectation._

 _La jeune fille l'ignora, et garda la tête haute.  
_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis intéressé ?_

 _\- Je... C'est... bafouilla-t-elle, un vertige dans le cœur.  
_

 _Le Mangemort sourit et elle serra les dents. Il se jouait d'elle. Il s'amusait, comme le chat avec la souris, juste avant de la croquer. Et bien qu'il s'amuse. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas croquer._

 _\- Vous m'avez laissée partir. L'autre jour. Avec les rafleurs. Vous auriez pu m'avoir. Mais vous m'avez laissée partir._

 _Il la dévisagea sans ciller._

 _\- Vous m'avez laissée partir, répéta-t-elle. Et vous m'avez dit que je pouvais négocier ma vie._

 _Le Mangemort ricana._

 _\- Et bien, négocions..._

 _._

Le lendemain, Amanda faisait équipe avec une équipe de Rafleurs pour débusquer un petit groupe de Né-Moldus en fuite. La jeune fille les avait croisé avec Laura quelques jours plus tôt, par hasard. Elles avaient discuté avec eux, échangé leurs maigres informations sur la guerre, partagé un paquet de gâteaux secs.

Chaque seconde en compagnie de ces rafleurs puants la rendait un peu plus malade. Et alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la cachette des fugitifs, Amanda avait cru s'évanouir. En un éclair, elle avait compris qu'elle _ne pouvait pas faire ça_. Sans réfléchir, elle avait hurlé, alertant les Né-Moldus qui en avaient profité pour s'enfuir en transplanant. Amanda n'avait pas eu cette chance. Puis les rafleurs avaient retrouvé Laura. Et ils avaient décidé de jouer un peu avec les deux prisonnières, avant de les ramener à Rowle.

Elles auraient été torturés, et sans doute finalement tuées, si Hestia et les membres de l'Ordre n'étaient pas intervenus.

Enfin, _rectification_ : Amanda aurait été torturée et sans doute finalement tuée.

Laura, elle, avait plus que probablement déjà subi ce sort.

Et jamais, _jamais,_ Amanda ne pourrait se le pardonner.


	19. Chapter 19 - Griffe

**Note :** I'm back ! Et j'ai bien peur de le dire, on approche de la fin de cette histoire. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres exactement, mais j'ai la fin en tête (enfin, à peu près). Cela dépendra des thèmes, mais cette Nuit sera la dernière, ou l'avant-dernière.

 **Thème :** "Griffe" donné à l'occasion de la 111ème Nuit du Fof

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 19 -**

– Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

– Il n'y a rien à dire.

Le silence tomba sur les deux adolescents, qui n'avaient plus rien d'enfants, mais qui étaient encore bien trop jeunes pour être adultes. Seulement la guerre ne fait pas de distinction d'âge, elle blesse tout le monde, plante ses griffes acérées dans le cœur des innocents et des crapules, des braves et des lâches. Personne n'en réchappe.

– On devrait aller dormir...

– Je n'ai pas sommeil.

– Moi non plus.

Alors il restèrent là, dans ce refuge secret au sommet d'une maison magique, dans un grenier plein de poussière et de mystères. Leur cachette ne les protégeait guère du monde et de ses horreurs, mais tout du moins pouvaient-ils ici laisser tomber les masques qu'ils portaient devant les adultes et les inconnus. Pas de bon garçon qui fait la fierté de ses parents et qui excelle dans le noble sport qu'est la boxe. Pas de rescapée forte et courageuse, qui a survécu au pire et qui continue d'avancer la tête haute. Il n'y avait rien de tout cela ici. Pas de fantasmes, pas d'idéaux, pas de mensonges construits de toutes pièces.

Juste Dudley et Amanda.

Perdus. Paumés, même. Sans la moindre idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Et las de jouer un rôle qui ne leur appartenait pas.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent en silence, l'une après l'autre, et s'il pesait encore sur eux le poids de leurs aveux respectifs, il flottait au dessus de leur tête un sentiment de légèreté saugrenue. Car à présent qu'ils s'étaient avoués le pire, ils pouvaient enfin respirer librement sans crainte d'être jugé autrement que par eux-même. Il y avait une certaine liberté à se livrer, sans limites ni réserves. Alors ils restèrent là, assis côte à côté autour de deux bougies, d'un sac de Patacitrouilles vide, et d'un exemplaire corné de _« Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques »_ , à ne rien faire d'autre qu'être au lieu de paraître.

Après un temps qui parut infini – mais qui n'était peut-être bien qu'une poignée de minutes – Dudley demanda :

– Comment il se nourrit ?

Amanda le dévisagea d'un drôle d'air, avant de comprendre qu'il parlait du dragon animé, sur la couverture du livre de Newton Scamander. Elle sourit et, du bout de l'ongle, gratta doucement le dos de la créature qui se dressa sur ses pattes et sembla ronronner comme un gros chat.

– Il n'est pas vraiment vivant, c'est juste un sortilège d'animation. Il n'a pas besoin de manger...

Elle réfléchit un instant.

– Quoique, celui du livre de Madga Crowful, une fille de ma classe, a littéralement mangé toutes les lettres du titre... La pauvre, le jour de son examen, elle l'a confondue avec son livre de sortilège...

– J'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les livres, marmonna le garçon.

– Les livres sorciers sont toujours plus intéressants...

Elle prit soudain le livre et examina avec attention la couverture, retournant l'ouvrage dans tous les sens, au grand dam du dragon qui ronchonnait de colère, de fines corolles de fumée s'échappant de ses narines outragées.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Ah voilà ! Là, regarde !

La jeune fille lui montra la quatrième de couverture où un résumé succinct était imprimé sur un fond bleu. Dudley ne vit rien de particulier au départ, jusqu'à ce qu'Amanda pointe la dernière phrase qui s'achevait non pas sur un point de ponctuation, mais sur un petit dessin qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

– C'est une griffe ?

– La griffe du dragon, je parie, affirma l'adolescente. C'est une clef, cachée là par l'éditeur.

Et sous le regard perplexe de Dudley, elle sortit sa baguette magique et la posa doucement sur le petit dessin. Pendant un temps, rien ne se produisit, puis la minuscule griffe de dragon se mit à luire. Amanda retira sa baguette, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Alors la griffe prit feu et bientôt les flammes vinrent lécher les lettres du résumé qui semblèrent fondre sous la chaleur. Pourtant lorsque Dudley approcha sa main du livre, il ne sentit rien. Les flammes grossirent et très vite occupèrent toute la quatrième de couverture. Le dragon, jusque là caché de l'autre côté, revint brusquement et commença à se tortiller au milieu des flammes déchaînées. Dudley crut un instant qu'il était en train de brûler vif, mais comprit bientôt qu'il _s'amusait_ , dansant et caracolant au cœur du brasier comme un poisson dans l'eau. Ce qui était somme toute assez logique pour un dragon.

Les flammes finirent toutefois par s'essouffler, et elles disparurent progressivement ne laissant derrière elle qu'un champ de cendres. La couverture du livre était entièrement noire, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du titre, du résumé, ni des informations d'édition. Même le dragon avait disparu !

– Il est mort ? demanda Dudley avec un genre de crainte dans la voix.

Il aimait bien ce livre. Et il aimait bien le dragon aussi.

– Attends, dit simplement Amanda.

Les cendres sur le livre s'agitèrent, comme si un vent violent s'était soudain levé sur la couverture cartonnée. Des tourbillons argentés s'animèrent et palpitèrent dans un maelström hypnotique, puis une touche de vert éclatant apparut ici, et une autre de bleue là, et bientôt les cendres s'évaporèrent laissant un paysage verdoyant éclore sous ses yeux fascinés. Des collines fleuries occupaient à présent la couverture du livre, sous un ciel d'azur étincelant. Et un milieu, un œuf écarlate qui semblait frémir sous le vent. La coquille tremblante se fissura, puis tomba en morceaux alors qu'un bébé dragon émergeait des bris de coquille et avançait d'un pas pataud sur la colline.

La créature s'ébroua et les restes de coquille s'élevèrent dans les airs, se transformèrent en lettres, venant écrire le résumé du livre, tandis que le dragon prenait son envol et crachait de petits jets de flammèches.

– Certains éditeurs s'amusent parfois à cacher des sortilèges sur les couvertures de livre. En général, ce n'est que sur un nombre limité d'exemplaires, et il faut avoir la chance de tomber sur le bon.

– C'est incroyable.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir juste sous le grenier, et les deux adolescent se turent, espérant rester encore un peu à l'écart du monde des adultes et des problèmes.

Cependant la voix de Hestia résonna bientôt à travers les planches de leur cachette, appelant Amanda avec une urgence qui mit celle-ci mal à l'aise. Échangeant un regard tendu avec Dudley, elle abandonna derrière elle le livre avec le dragon nouveau-né et ouvrit la trappe du grenier, tombant presque nez-à-nez avec la sorcière de l'Ordre.

– Amanda, il faut que tu viennes.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– On a retrouvé ta sœur. Elle est vivante.


	20. Chapter 20 - Radis

**Note :** Bon, j'admets que j'ai galéré sa mère à placer ce thème.

 **Thème :** "Radis" donné à l'occasion de la 111ème Nuit du Fof

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 20 -**

Dudley dévisageait son assiette de radis sans la voir.

Amanda était partie au beau milieu de la nuit, dans un torrent d'urgence et de précipitation. Hestia et Dedalus étaient partis avec elle, ils étaient sortis de la maison, avaient marché jusqu'au de-là des protections magiques, avant de disparaître dans un « Plop » qu'il entendu depuis le perron, et qui avait résonné d'une étrange façon dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire au revoir, ni de lui souhaiter bon courage. Et le jour venu, après avoir tourné en rond dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil, il n'était même plus sûr de revoir la jeune fille.

Peut-être resterait-elle avec sa sœur, dans une autre cachette de l'Ordre. Si elle était blessée, Amanda la veillerait sans quitter son chevet. Elle regrettait trop de l'avoir perdue pour la laisser tomber à nouveau. Dudley comprenait cela.

Mais quelque part, ça faisait quand même mal.

Du bout de sa fourchette, il poussait les rondelles de radis rose, mettant de côté les feuilles de salades et les dés de jambon. Il dessinait dans son assiette des motifs étranges qui ne voulaient rien dire.

Mushu avait passé une partie de la matinée à arpenter la cour et le jardin de la maison, suivant la ligne invisible des protections, la truffe au sol à renifler les dernières traces d'Amanda. Il geignait comme un malheureux depuis son départ, et après avoir fait le tour de la propriété des heures durant sans la trouver, il semblait s'être résigné à l'attendre sur les marches du perron, allongé de tout son long dans l'entrée, la queue basse et l'œil triste. Dudley avait attendu avec lui un moment, avant qu'on ne l'appelle pour passer à table. Mais étrangement, il n'avait même pas faim.

Papa et Maman, qui jusque là n'avaient rien dit sur le départ d'Amanda, commencèrent à aborder la question au début du repas. Ils avaient jeté des regards craintifs à Aaren, assis à l'autre bout de la table, qui n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis le départ d'Amanda. Ils ne le connaissaient pas très bien, le sorcier étant souvent en déplacement pour le compte de l'Ordre. Il n'avait jamais démontré d'intérêt particulier pour les Dursley, hormis quelques regards hautains. Comme il restait tout autant muet devant les commentaires acerbes de Papa, ce dernier prit en assurance et la tête haute, enchaîna sur sa longue liste de critiques.

– Cette pauvre fille est totalement désaxée, c'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit partie. Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ? On ne peut pas se fier à ces gens-là.

– Oui, oui, opina Pétunia.

Mais Dudley ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa mère restait sur la réserve, acquiesçant distraitement aux remarques de son mari sans paraître les entendre vraiment. Elle aussi avait les yeux fixés sur son assiette de radis, mais il la surprit une fois ou deux à lui jeter de petits regards en coin, soucieuse.

Aaren mangeait ses radis en silence, sans accorder ni gestes ni regards aux Dursley. Pourtant Dudley avait l'impression qu'un nuage noir flottait au dessus de la tête du sorcier, prêt à éclater en tempête à tout moment. Son ventre se noua d'angoisse. Peut-être ne faisait-il que projeter son propre malaise, sa propre colère sur la silhouette silencieuse et fermée du sorcier.

– Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vue, que c'était une fille à problèmes...

– Tais-toi, souffla Dudley, la gorge nouée.

– J'ai de très bonnes intuitions pour ce genre de chose, continua Vernon sans l'entendre. Tu souviens, Pétunia de ce mauvais payeur de client ? Je l'avais dit à Grunning que...

Mais Pétunia n'écoutait plus son mari. Elle avait redressé la tête et dévisageait son fils avec au creux du ventre la certitude d'une catastrophe imminente, contre laquelle elle était impuissante.

– C'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit partie. À se croire tout permis, elle...

– TAIS-TOI ! hurla Dudley en se levant brusquement, envolant valser son assiette de radis en travers de la table.

Vernon en resta muet de stupéfaction et Pétunia laissa échapper un gémissement d'animal blessé. Elle adressa un regard implorant à son fils, mais Dudley ne s'en aperçut même pas, plein d'une rage et d'une colère qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, mais qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer. Il ne pouvait plus laisser son père raconter de telles horreurs. De tels mensonges.

– Diddy, appela faiblement Pétunia.

– Amanda est quelqu'un de bien, affirma Dudley.

– C'est une _sorcière_!

Son père cracha le mot comme une insulte.

– Et alors ?! Oui, c'est une sorcière, mais elle est gentille, prévenante, et elle nous a aidé, avec l'histoire de la porte magique et du sortilège de protection.

Vernon blêmit à ce souvenir.

– Tous les gens qui sont ici sont des sorciers, et ils nous protègent malgré notre mauvaise humeur et notre comportement. Harry est un sorcier, et pourtant c'est mon cousin. _Ton neveu_ , Papa ! Il vit avec nous depuis seize ans !

Tout à sa colère aveugle, et il se tourna vers sa mère :

– Et ta sœur, c'était une sorcière aussi !

Pétunia pâlit si brusquement qu'elle semblât sur le point de s'effondrer de sa chaise. Dudley se tut aussitôt, convaincu d'être allé trop loin. Un silence plus pesant que la mort s'abattit sur la cuisine. Même Aaren avait délaissé ses radis et observait la dispute d'un air indéchiffrable.

Lentement, Pétunia se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Ses pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, puis dans le couloir du premier étage.

Dudley se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

– Tu es fier de toi, je présume ? grinça Vernon, le visage congestionné. Si tu veux savoir la vérité, cette fille avait une mauvaise influence sur toi. C'est bien pour cela que je suis heureux de son départ. Réalise-tu le mal que tu viens de faire à ta mère ?

Une culpabilité gluante coula sur les épaules de Dudley, même si une petite voix, au fond de son crâne, demandait timidement qui, de lui ou de son père, blessait le plus Pétunia Dursley en refusant catégoriquement d'aborder les sujets tabous.

Vernon se leva à son tour et quitta la cuisine.

Dudley baissa les yeux sur son assiette renversée et sur les radis étalés sur la table. Il avait la sensation surréaliste d'avoir basculé dans un autre monde où rien n'avait de sens, où ses parents n'étaient plus en adoration devant lui et où leur famille se déchirait par sa seule faute. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là ? L'adolescent avait conscience d'avoir changé ces dernières semaines, il s'était éloigné de ses parents à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'Amanda, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose.

Il sursauta lorsque Aaren se leva à son tour. Il avait presque atteint la porte de la cuisine, lorsque Dudley se leva à demi.

– Vous avez des nouvelles d'Amanda ?

– Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

– Je...

– Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père.

Cette accusation le fit bondir, sans qu'il sache s'il était furieux de l'insulte faite à son père, ou de ce que cela révélait de lui-même.

– C'est faux !

Aaren se retourna et le dévisagea avec froideur. Dudley sentit son assurance se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche.

– J-je... J'ai pris sa défense...

– Et alors ? Les actes valent plus que les mots. Et tes actes en révèlent bien plus que toutes les belles phrases que tu peux prononcer.

Le sorcier s'en alla sans plus un regard.

Le garçon se rassit, défait et secoué, la gorge nouée et le cœur malade. Trop de questions et de regrets volaient sous son crâne pour qu'il puisse avoir une chance de les démêler et de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait pas s'il détestait ou s'il admirait ses parents. Il ne savait pas s'il se détestait lui-même ou s'il tirait fierté de sa prise de position. Il ne savait pas s'il détestait Aaren pour sa froideur et sa distance, ou s'il reconnaissait la vérité de ses dures paroles.

Il resta seul, au milieu des questions sans réponses et des rondelles de radis éparpillées sur la table.


	21. Chapter 21 - Axe

**Thème :** "Axe" donné à l'occasion de la 111ème Nuit du Fof

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 21 -**

Amanda avait l'impression que la trajectoire de sa vie était sur le point de basculer, de changer d'axe.

La jeune fille avançait dans le long et sombre couloir de la cachette de l'Ordre, Hestia sur ses talons, présence familière à la fois réconfortante et oppressante. Hestia était gentille, et prévenante, elle prenait ses intérêts à cœur, mais elle se donnait parfois un rôle qui n'était pas le sien et qu'Amanda ne souhaitait pas lui voir. Elle avait beaucoup perdu, mais il y a des choses, des gens, que rien ni personne ne peut remplacer, malgré toutes les bonnes intentions du monde. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer sa présence, se focalisant sur la petite porte au bout du couloir, derrière laquelle l'attendait Laura.

 _Laura_. Sa petite Laura, sa petite sœur.

Si douce, si gentille, si naïve. Qui savait voir la beauté du monde et celles de gens. Qui ne cessait de croire, aux belles histoires et aux joies de l'avenir. Amanda se moquait parfois de son optimisme, mais parfois enviait sa tranquille assurance, que tout irait bien, qu'elles auraient une belle vie. Laura n'avait pas cessé de croire, même lorsque leurs vies s'étaient effondrées. Malgré les horreurs, les batailles, les pertes, sa petite sœur gardait toujours une part de son optimisme d'enfant. Oh bien sûr, elle avait eu peur, elle avait pleuré, avait hurlé de colère, de rage, de deuils non faits. Mais elle avait toujours une lueur d'espoir au fond d'elle, éclairant timidement les ténèbres dans lesquelles Amanda menaçait de plonger. Elle s'était accrochée à cela, à la force de sa sœur, au sourire de Laura, pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré leur fuite, et jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient séparées.

Jusqu'à l'erreur d'Amanda, et à ses conséquences dramatiques. Elle devait y faire face aujourd'hui, découvrir ce qu'avait vécu Laura entre les mains des Râfleurs, ou pire, des Mangemorts. On lui avait dit qu'elle était en vie, mais Hestia n'avait eu aucune autre information à lui fournir. Et maintenant qu'elle avançait vers cette chambre aveugle, dans une des cachettes anonymes de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Amanda craignait autant qu'elle attendait de retrouver sa petite sœur.

Laura serait-elle toujours la même ? Sans doute que non. Elle avait déjà commencé à changer, après l'attaque des Mangemorts sur leur maison. C'était il y a tout juste quelques semaines, mais cela semblait remonter à une éternité toute entière.

Amanda marchait comme une automate, ses pieds l'un devant l'autre, comme si une autre avançait à sa place, comme si elle était extérieure à son propre corps qu'elle voyait se mouvoir sur une ligne invisible, un axe inéluctable qu'elle ne pouvait dévier de sa trajectoire. Il n'y avait rien, si ce n'est avancer, encore et toujours, même si elle n'avait plus la force de marcher, même si elle crevait de trouille et qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal qu'aujourd'hui, il lui fallait avancer. Pour Laura. Pour cette promesse faite à son père qu'elle n'avait pas pu tenir, et qu'il lui fallait bien rattraper du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Elle leur devait bien cela.

En arrivant devant la porte, elle découvrit un petit groupe de personnes, parmi lesquelles elle reconnut une silhouette familière aux cheveux roux et épais. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre un nom sur ce visage que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement de sinistre augure. Dans un état second, elle entra dans la chambre.

Laura était là.

Petite. Maigre. Pâle. Fluette. Cheveux ternes et fourchus. Cernes noires. Joues creuses. Mais c'était bien elle. Cette silhouette frêle et chétive, ramassée en boule sur un coin du lit, c'était bien Laura. _Sa petite sœur_. Elle ne paraissait pas blessée. Du moins, pas physiquement. Mais il y avait dans ses yeux vides un vertige qui donna la nausée à Amanda.

Une fraction de seconde, elle s'imagina fuir. Claquer la porter derrière elle et partir en courant, loin d'ici, loin de cette sœur brisée qui ne serait peut-être plus jamais sa sœur, loin des conséquences de ses actes, de ce choix fatidique d'aller se frotter aux râfleurs. Amanda avait vendu son âme au diable et c'était Laura qui en avait payé le prix, douloureux prix.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Laura derrière elle, _encore une fois_.

Alors Amanda s'approcha lentement de sa sœur qui ne sembla même pas prendre conscience de sa présence. Comme si elle était perdue sur un axe parallèle, voisin du sien, identique au sien, mais qui jamais ne le croise.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, sans provoquer plus de réaction. La gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux, elle l'appela :

– Laura.

Sa petite sœur resta figée comme une statue de cire, poupée de porcelaine même pas habitée par l'écho d'un fantôme, d'un souvenir. Laura était vide, un gouffre vertigineux dans ses yeux, et rien d'autre que le néant en elle. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Amanda pouvait accepter. Sa petite sœur ne pouvait pas être ainsi. Si elle était vide... alors Amanda devait la remplir.

D'histoires, de souvenirs, d'images, d'amour.

Alors Amanda commença à parler, de vieux souvenirs, des gâteaux au chocolat préparés par Maman, des petites lumières jaunes de Papa, des histoires le soir dans le lit, quand ils attachaient les draps aux murs pour en faire une tente, cocon protecteur de leur bonheur, de leur famille. Elles étaient encore une famille, même si elles étaient brisées, chacune à leur façon, elles étaient encore sœurs.

Alors Amanda continua à parler, les mots coulant de sa bouche comme une cascade sans fin. Elle n'avait qu'à moitié conscience de ce qu'elle racontait, il lui fallait juste parler, encore et encore, rappeler à Laura qu'elle était là pour elle, et qu'elle remplirait le vide de son âme jusqu'à lui rendre la vie.

Il y eut du mouvement autour d'elle. Des allées et venues. Hestia. Dedalus. Des figues connues et d'autres non.

Elle resta peut-être une heure au chevet de Laura. Ou peut-être des jours entiers.

Mais enfin, sa petite sœur leva les yeux vers elle, avec dans le regard comme un frémissement d'espoir.

– Amanda, articula-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse et croassante.

Les deux sœurs tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.


	22. Chapter 22 - Problème

**Note :** Et voilàààà, la Nuit d'Août est arrivée, et avec elle quatre chapitres qui clôturent cette histoire. Je n'ai pas forcément abordé tous les détails que j'aurais voulu exploiter, mais j'ai atteint tous les objectifs que je m'étais fixée avec cette fiction et même si elle n'est pas parfaite, je suis quand même assez contente du résultat.

 **Thème :** "Problème" donné à l'occasion de la 112ème Nuit du Fof

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 22 -**

Hestia Jones fut la première à revenir.

Elle poussa la porte de la maison de Lair's Road, une semaine après leur départ précipité, et se traîna jusqu'au salon où elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils, l'air autant épuisée que dépitée. La sorcière semblait de mauvaise humeur, plus encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce ne présageait rien de bon, selon Dudley, aussi prit-il son courage à deux mains – Hestia lui faisait toujours un peu peur – pour aller la questionner sur Amanda et sa sœur.

Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle. Si Aaren avait des informations, il n'avait pas daigné leur en faire part. Le sorcier s'était révélé être encore plus désagréable que Hestia et Dedalus réunis. Les Dursley ne l'avaient pas beaucoup côtoyé jusqu'alors, le jeune homme étant très souvent en déplacement pour l'Ordre. Mais la semaine passée en sa seule compagnie avait été... désagréable. Aaren était hautain, méprisant, refusant toute forme de dialogue prolongé, et Dudley l'avait haï sans considération les premiers jours, avant de réaliser avec une certaine stupeur que lui-même et ses parents avaient eu exactement le même comportement envers les sorciers à leur arrivée à la maison de Lair's Road. Papa et Maman continuaient d'ailleurs un peu d'entretenir cette distance supérieure et narquoise de bourgeois se croyant meilleurs que tous les autres.

Cette vérité lui avait donné le vertige, mais Dudley n'avait pas cherché à la fuir.

L'adolescent avait tenté plusieurs approches auprès d'Aaren, s'efforçant de donner à ses actes plus de sens qu'à ses simples mots. Le sorcier l'avait dévisagé d'un air narquois à chaque fois, affirmant que _"ce n'était pas son problème"_.

Sauf que Dudley se sentait concerné, parce qu'Amanda était son amie, parce qu'il voulait savoir, parce qu'il se souciait d'elle et qu'il ne voulait pas être le gars qui reste sans rien faire, ni le type pas très malin qui prend de mauvaises décisions parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il ne voulait plus être l'enfant qui imite aveuglément ses parents, parce que c'était plus simple, plus facile de faire comme les autres et parce que exclure les autres renforçait leurs propres liens, et qu'ils formaient ainsi un groupe solide et uni face à l'élément étranger. Mais cette façon de penser les isolait aussi des autres, de ces "autres" qu'ils critiquaient avec tant d'ardeur, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents au fond. Les pensées de Dudley s'emmêlaient lorsqu'il réfléchissait trop à la question, mais il ne voulait pas perdre le fil de cette réflexion. C'était important.

Même si cela posait problème à ses parents. En particulier à son père.

En fait, ils ne s'étaient presque pas adressé la parole depuis la dispute, au lendemain du départ d'Amanda. Dudley avait pas mal discuté avec sa mère, s'était excusé de son comportement. Au début, Pétunia n'avait rien dit, restant silencieuse devant les mots de son fils, mais après un temps, elle s'était mise à lui parler de sa sœur, sa sœur sorcière, sa sœur haïe et détestée, sa sœur qui lui manquait tant. Vernon avait mine de ne rien voir, de ne rien entendre. Mais c'était son problème, jugea Dudley. Lui était heureux de cette discussion avec sa mère.

Quelque part, savoir que sa mère tenait toujours à Lily Potter, en dépit de la sorcellerie et de tout le reste, soulageait sa culpabilité d'avoir noué une amitié avec une sorcière, une amitié plus sincère et vraie que toutes celles qu'il avait pu connaître.

C'est donc avec la conviction d'être dans son bon droit, qu'il avança vers Hestia Jones et lui demanda des nouvelles d'Amanda.

– Pas ce soir, soupira la sorcière. À chaque jour son lot de problèmes...

– Je veux savoir comment va Amanda, insista-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea un instant avant de soupirer avec une certaine lassitude.

– Laura est en vie, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Mais elle a vécu des choses... Elle est brisée, à l'intérieur. Elle pourra sans doute se remettre, avec le temps. Mais ce sera long et difficile, elle ne sera plus jamais vraiment la même. C'est très dur pour Amanda. Elle continue à s'attribuer la responsabilité de tout ça, même si j'ignore pourquoi...

Dudley déglutit. Lui savait.

Comment oublier les confidences qu'ils avaient échangées dans leur refuge secret, là-haut dans le grenier de la maison ?

Hestia sembla capter quelque chose dans son regard, ou dans son expression, car elle se releva à demi, intriguée :

– Tu sais quelque chose ?

L'adolescent hésita. Si Amanda n'avait rien dit à Hestia... Ce n'était pas vraiment à lui d'en parler. Et puis, ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là dans le grenier, ce qu'ils avaient partagé... cette mise à nue, ils avaient fait tombé les masques, révélant au vrai jour ce qu'ils gardaient caché tout au fond d'eux-même. C'était quelque chose de personnel, d'intime, et de précieux. C'était quelque chose qui les concernait eux, qui était entre eux, et cela lui semblait être un sacrilège que d'en parler à une tierce personne.

Alors il finit par secouer la tête en regardant ses chaussures.

Hestia le fixa de son regard de glace, et Dudley eut l'impression de brûler vif sous l'emprise de ses yeux intransigeants. Toutefois, elle ne l'interrogea pas plus, même si elle se pinça les lèvres, l'air plus sévère que jamais.

– Quand Amanda reviendra-t-elle ? demanda le garçon pour briser le silence qui s'éternisait.

Pour la première fois, le regard de la sorcière se voila d'une faiblesse qu'elle peinait à contenir.

– Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle revienne.


	23. Chapter 23 - Chéri

**Note :** Bon, je suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire avec le thème donné.

 **Thème :** "Chéri" donné à l'occasion de la 112ème Nuit du Fof

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 23 -**

– Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le faire ?

– C'est mon ami.

– Mais enfin, ce type... Je l'ai croisé deux fois, et si tu savais ce que Harry raconte sur lui... c'est un sale type !

– Et ça te suffit pour établir un jugement ? Deux rencontres trop brèves pour être significatives et des racontars ? s'agaça Amanda en remontant le chemin de Lair's Road.

– Hey, c'est la parole de Harry Potter, le Survivant ! se défendit Fred Weasley, levant les mains comme pour se justifier. Et il est bien placé pour savoir de quoi il parle... c'est son cousin, ils ont grandi ensemble !

La jeune fille soupira.

– Je sais très bien qu'il n'a pas que des bons côtés. Mais c'est quand même mon ami !

– Okay, okay... capitula Fred.

Ils marchèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Amanda s'immobilise brusquement en plein milieu du chemin. Elle hésita un bref instant, puis hocha la tête à l'intention de son camarade. C'était là. Il n'y avait autour d'eux que de vastes champs d'herbes sauvages, battues par le vent, sans aucun point de repère, ni signe distinctif permettant de faire la différence entre ce morceau de campagne abandonné et un autre. Mais Amanda savait que c'était ici, elle reconnaissait l'empreinte magique du _Tempus Immobilis._

On ne croise pas tous les jours un tel sortilège.

Elle leva sa baguette et répéta les gestes que lui avait enseignés Hestia.

– _Attention Chéri, la guerre des bisous est déclarée._

Fred gloussa en entendant le mot de passe, et Amanda ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– T'es sérieuse, là ? demanda-t-il, alors même que la maison de Lair's Road se révélait à leurs yeux.

– Faut croire que Hestia Jones a le sens de l'humour, en fin de compte.

.

Mushu fut le premier à s'apercevoir du retour d'Amanda.

Le chien se leva d'un bond en jappant, faisant sursauter Pétunia, Dudley et Dedalus qui étaient dans le salon. Il grogna et gratta contre la porte d'entrée jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent se lève et vienne lui ouvrir. Il sortit sur le pas de la porte et observa, perplexe, l'animal courir dans la cour, suivant la ligne invisible des protections de la maison, sans cesser d'aboyer, les oreilles dressées et la queue relevée, apparemment fou de joie. Puis, il y avait eu comme un grésillement et deux silhouettes se matérialisèrent sur le petit chemin de gravillons. Mushu se précipita aussitôt sur les nouveaux-venus, jappant et bondissant de joie.

Dudley plissa les yeux, et reconnut Amanda, accompagnée d'un jeune homme roux qui lui était vaguement familier. Son cœur tressauta et il sauta les quatre marches du perron. Il était prêt à courir à la rencontre de la jeune fille, mais quelque chose le retint, comme une pudeur teintée d'amertume.

Les mots d'Hestia résonnaient encore sous son crâne.

Aussi attendit-il que la sorcière vienne jusqu'à lui, talonnée par Mushu qui ne cessait de quémander attentions et caresses après une si longue absence. Le rouquin suivait discrètement, mais Dudley fit à peine attention à lui.

– Salut, dit-elle, un peu gênée, lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

– Salut.

Un silence bizarre s'installa entre eux, que Dudley ne supporta pas bien longtemps.

– Alors, tu as changé d'avis ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Amanda cilla, comme blessée, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

– Mon choix est fait, trancha-t-elle d'un voix plutôt sèche. Je vais combattre avec l'Ordre. Je prends part à la guerre, comme j'aurais déjà dû le faire depuis longtemps.

– Mais, je... bredouilla Dudley, la boule d'angoisse revenant dans son estomac comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté – ce qui était vraisemblablement le cas.

Lorsque Hestia lui avait annoncé quelques jours plus tôt qu'Amanda avait décidé de rejoindre la faction active de l'Ordre du Phénix pour affronter les Mangemorts et il-ne-savait-quoi d'autre encore, l'inquiétude s'était drapée sur ses épaules comme un voile noir. Mais c'est en voyant la sorcière s'énerver contre cette décision qu'il avait peu à peu saisi l'ampleur de la chose.

Hestia s'était attachée à Amanda, et avait parfois tendance à la materner. Elle était véritablement furieuse de ce choix et avait apparemment passé des jours entier à tenter de l'en dissuader, arguant qu'elle était trop jeune pour combattre – l'adolescente lui avait répondu que le Survivant était plus jeune encore – qu'elle agissait sans réfléchir à cause de ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur – la jeune fille n'avait même pas nié, retournant même l'argument pour servir sa cause en affirmant qu'elle faisait ça pour Laura. Hestia s'était exaspérée, avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi Amanda se sentait aussi responsable du sort de sa jeune sœur, mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Elle avait cherché du soutien auprès de Dedalus, qui avait haussé les épaules en disant que c'était son choix et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'en empêcher. Aaren semblait content de cette décision et les autres membres de l'Ordre, Lupin, Credus, Jonas et les fils Weasley n'avaient pas plus rechigné.

Alors Dudley avait eu peur. Parce que Hestia gardait toujours son sang-froid, et la voir dans cet état signifiait que la situation était assez grave. Après tout, une guerre se jouait là-bas, dehors, et Amanda voulait se jeter tête la première dedans. Dudley ne comprenait peut-être pas tous les tenants et aboutissants de cet affrontement entre sorciers, mais il avait assez de jugeote pour deviner le danger qui guettait à l'extérieur.

– N'essaie pas de m'en dissuader, s'il te plaît, murmura la jeune fille. Pas toi.

Sa gorge se noua.

– Pourquoi ? fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler.

Les yeux d'Amanda se remplirent de larmes mais son visage se crispa, alors qu'elle refusait de les laisser couler. Elle ouvrit la bouche, tremblant légèrement, mais ne réussit pas à parler. Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi, en silence, pendant de longues minutes.

Et tout à coup, Dudley comprit.

Hestia en avait parlé, mais il n'avait pas saisi sur le moment. À présent il voyait bien. Elle faisait cela pour sa sœur, pour Laura, mais surtout pour essayer de réparer son erreur, sa terrible erreur qui avait conduit à la capture de sa petite sœur. Amanda vivait avec cette faute depuis des semaines, mais il avait fallu un électrochoc pour motiver une telle décision : Dudley n'osait imaginer dans quel état se trouvait sa sœur chérie, ni ce qu'elle avait dû traverser, pour marquer autant Amanda et aviver à ce point sa culpabilité.

L'adolescente tremblait, toujours au bord des larmes. Alors, sans réfléchir ni même penser, Dudley s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Un spasme traversa le corps de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne s'agrippe finalement à ses épaules, et pleure tout son saoul.


	24. Chapter 24 - Suspendre

**Thème :** "Suspendre" donné à l'occasion de la 112ème Nuit du Fof

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 24 -**

Fred Weasley observait la scène, un peu en retrait, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas le "cousin Dudley" mais appréciait Amanda, qu'il avait un peu connue à Poudlard, et avait la foutue impression d'être un voyeur assistant malgré lui à quelque chose de privé. Pétunia Dursley se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la maison, les yeux humides d'un mélange de soulagement, de fierté, et d'horreur, qu'elle-même n'était pas sûre d'arriver à démêler. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, Dedalus Diggle était retourné dans le salon, refusant de se faire spectateur de cet instant. Hestia Jones se tenait dans le jardin attenant, regardant les choses de loin et croisant les doigts pour que ce moldu pas commun réussisse là où elle avait échoué.

Vernon Dursley, enfermé dans la chambre du premier étage, ne se rendit compte de rien.

.

Dudley et Amanda, suspendus dans une bulle hors du monde, n'avaient même plus conscience des personnes et des enjeux qui les entouraient. Lorsque la jeune fille eut épuisé toute ses larmes, elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et le garçon se dandina un peu ses pieds, peu habitué aux démonstrations affectives. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire pour la faire changer d'avis, pour la retenir, et il se détestait pour ça, pour être incapable d'agir, pour rester stupide spectateur des drames qui se jouaient autour de lui. Rien n'avait de sens, ni ses mots, ni ses actes. Pourtant, il lui fallait impérativement _faire quelque chose_.

Il voulait lui demander comment allait Laura, ce qu'elle avait traversé, comment elle allait pouvoir s'en remettre, mais il ne voulait plus l'accabler de culpabilité qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle devait rester, au moins pour prendre soin de sa sœur et la protéger, tenir cette promesse qu'elle avait faite à son père une éternité plus tôt, mais il ne voulait pas l'emprisonner dans la cage de ses regrets. Il voulait lui dire tant de choses, et c'est tout autre chose qui sorti finalement de sa bouche :

– Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, Amanda, tu essayais juste de survivre...

– Ce n'est pas une excuse ! trancha-t-elle avec colère.

– Mais tu ne l'as même pas fait ! Tu t'es ravisée à la dernière minute, non ?

Elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle avait donné l'alerte aux Né-Moldus ciblés par les Rafleurs, leur permettant de fuir sans être capturés, ni même être blessés. Elle leur avait sauvé la vie, en fait.

– Mais j'étais prête à le faire, j'en avais pris la décision, entière et lucide !

– _Tu ne l'as pas fait !_ répéta Dudley en la prenant par les épaules. Les actes valent plus que les mots, et tu ne l'as pas fait !

– Oh arrête, grinça Amanda en se dégageant. Les actes sont aussi mensongers que les mots. Les intentions comptent. Les conséquences comptent.

Elle le dévisagea avec une telle douleur dans le regard que Dudley eut envie de pleurer à son tour.

– J'ai pris cette décision en mon âme et conscience, j'ai fait ce choix. Je voulais le faire. J'étais déterminée à le faire. J'étais volontaire. Et ça... cette _intention_ , elle est juste là – elle colla deux doigts sur sa tempe – et elle sera toujours là, elle partira jamais. Je vais devoir vivre avec ce choix que j'ai fait, peu importe que je sois allée jusqu'au bout ou non.

– Et tu crois qu'aller te faire tuer sur la champ de bataille y changera quelque chose ? cracha l'adolescent, furieux.

Amanda recula d'un pas, comme si elle venait de prendre une claque. Mais elle ne baissa pas le regard.

– Non, ça n'y changera rien. Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait de mauvais choix par le passé que je ne peux pas faire les bons aujourd'hui. Cela n'effacera pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Cela n'effacera pas les horreurs qu'a vécues Laura. Cela ne la guérira pas non plus. Mais ça reste la bonne décision, la bonne chose à faire. Et je suis fatiguée d'avancer d'erreur en erreur, de drame en drame, de regret en regret.

Dudley sentit quelque chose se disloquer en lui, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis. Elle le ferait quoi qu'on lui dise, parce qu'elle avait besoin de ça au fond. Elle avait besoin de changer le fil de sa vie, de suspendre l'élan dans lequel elle s'était embourbée au début de la guerre. Elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle direction, peu importe que celle-ci soit bonne ou mauvaise, sûre ou dangereuse. Parce que l'inertie allait la tuer à petit feu, détruisant peu à peu ce qu'elle était pour faire d'elle autre chose, une créature pleine de ressentiment et de colère. Parce qu'il faut parfois muter, et se transformer, pour survivre.

Il pouvait comprendre cela.

– Sois prudente, dit-il simplement, la gorge trop nouée pour s'entendre plus.

Amanda hocha la tête, reconnaissante, et eut un faible sourire. Elle s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, une dernière fois, avant de faire volte-face et de remonter le petit chemin de gravillon.

Dudley la regarda s'éloigner avec un nœud dans le cœur. Il croisa le regard du type roux qui l'accompagnait et le reconnut soudain. C'était l'un des copains de Harry, qui avaient débarqués dans leur salon quelques années plus tôt, en passant _par la cheminée_ , qu'ils avaient complètement démoli au passage. C'était lui, d'ailleurs, qui avait laissé tomber ces affreux bonbons qui avaient provoqué chez lui une réaction allergique dramatique en faisant gonfler sa langue dans des proportions surnaturelles.

Son front se plissa à ce souvenir, mais le type ne dit rien, lui adressant juste un signe de tête qui ressemblait presque à geste de réconciliation, avant de pivoter à son tour et de rejoindre Amanda sur le chemin.

Les deux silhouettes s'évaporèrent, une fois franchies les protections de la maison.


	25. Chapter 25 - Zodiaque

**Note :** Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lue, suivie, commentée au cours de cette belle aventure, et j'adresse un merci particulier à **Destrange** , qui a grandement inspiré ce chapitre final avec l'un de ses OS (écrit spécialement pour moi, en plus) : c'est le chapitre 20 _'Entretien d'embauche'_ de son recueil _Sorcellerie et incompréhension_ , que je vous conseille vivement de lire, d'ailleurs, c'est un excellent hommage au personnage de Dudley.

Oh, et j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre, environ deux heures.

 **Thème :** "Zodiaque" donné à l'occasion de la 112ème Nuit du Fof

* * *

 **Sous Protection**

 **\- partie 25 -**

 _Quelques années plus tard._

.

– Plus haute, ta garde ! Tu vas te faire laminer si tu laisses ton visage exposé !

Dudley étudiait avec attention les mouvements et les positions des gamins qui se tournaient autour sur le ring. Le jeune Billy était vivace mais désordonné. Le garçon débordait d'énergie, hélas il ne tenait pas en place et n'assurait pas sa défense. Il avait de bons réflexes et un excellent crochet du droit, mais il n'irait pas bien loin s'il n'était pas capable d'assurer ses arrières. Le gosse avait toutefois du potentiel, et la discipline nécessaire à la boxe anglaise lui serait probablement bénéfique sur le long terme.

Rico, au contraire, était tout en retenue et réflexion, il fallait le pousser pour qu'il quitte sa coquille silencieuse et sorte ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Plus d'une fois, Dudley l'avait mis contre le sac de frappe, et lui avait hurlé dessus jusqu'à ce que la colère et la rage emprisonnées à l'intérieur de sa frêle carrure se libèrent enfin. Le gamin était connu pour ses problèmes de violence à l'école. Il restait calme et discret, encaissant en silence jusqu'à l'explosion, particulièrement violente à chaque fois. C'était Robb, un client régulier de la salle de sport _The Zodiac_ et surveillant au collège Highdazzle, qui avait conseillé à Rico de venir.

Dudley espérait bien l'aider à sortir de sa coquille. Le jeune homme passait tous ses après-midi à la salle, en compagnie de ces gosses de tous âges et de toutes conditions. Ils venaient de leur propre chef, naturellement passionnés par la boxe ou attirés par le parfum de violence qui flottait sur le ring, ou bien étaient conduits ici presque contre leur gré, par un parent, un professeur ou un ami, qui espérait pouvoir canaliser l'énergie et la colère de ces enfants à problèmes. Dudley acceptait tout le monde, prenait le temps pour chacun. Il était payé une misère pour ça, mais peu lui importait, il avait son autre travail, agent de sécurité dans une boîte de nuit, pour gagner sa vie. Ce qu'il faisait ici, c'était plus qu'un simple job et Patrice, le proprio de la salle, l'avait bien compris, lui laissant toute latitude pour gérer ses fortes têtes – même si en contrepartie Dudley était responsable d'eux, et des éventuelles conneries qu'ils ne manquaient pas de faire.

Il était fier de ce qu'il faisait ici, même si cela ne plaisait que moyennement à son père. Vernon Dursley aurait bien voulu que son fils unique reprenne Grunning, sa prestigieuse entreprise de perceuse – si tant est qu'il puisse y avoir du prestige à vendre des perceuses... – mais Dudley n'avait jamais été très doué à l'école. Même si son talent pour la boxe lui avait permis de décrocher une bourse et de prendre une filière sport-étude, il n'avait jamais été un garçon très cérébral. Il avait fini par abandonner ses études, et par trouver ce poste de vigile, dans une boîte huppée de Londres. Peu lui important, tant qu'il pouvait continuer à venir à la salle du _Zodiac_. Là, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être utile, d'être à sa place.

Pétunia avait mieux pris la situation, et sous son influence, Vernon avait fini par accepter les choix de son fils, même si l'approche de sa retraire et l'absence de repreneur pour la société qu'il avait bâti à la force de ses bras et de sa sueur ravivait depuis quelques mois les tensions avec Dudley.

– Allez, on arrête pour aujourd'hui ! décida-t-il lorsque Billy, en nage, faillit trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Tout le monde à la douche, vous puez plus qu'un putois mort !

Les gosses ricanèrent à l'expression presque grossière. Les gros mots étaient tolérés sur le ring, dans une certaine limite et Dudley, habitué à voir défiler les gamins, savait parler leur langage, se lier avec eux tout en se faisant respecter. Il était leur allié, pas leur meilleur pote, il était leur coach, pas un prof sévère et intransigeant incapable de les comprendre. Les garçons s'éparpillèrent pour récupérer leurs affaires avant de se ruer dans les sanitaires comme une horde d'animaux bruyants.

Dudley repassa derrière eux, histoire de remettre un peu d'ordre lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua dans son dos. Il se retourna et eut la surprise de découvrir Amanda Madley, qui se tenait devant lui avec un petit sourire gêné.

– Salut, dit-elle.

– Ah. Hum... Salut... bafouilla-t-il, pris de court.

Il n'avait eu presque aucune nouvelle d'elle. Après son départ de la maison de Lair's Roas, les Dursley avaient encore passé de longs mois dans le manoir solitaire et protégé, d'interminables semaines pleines d'ennui et d'angoisse, seulement entrecoupées par les jeux avec Mushu – Dudley avait gardé le chien, incapable de s'en séparer – et les rares nouvelles que Hestia Jones parvenait à obtenir. Le garçon avait fini par trouver un terrain d'entente avec la sorcière de l'Ordre, leur amitié commune pour Amanda ayant fini par les rapprocher avec le temps. Pétunia se joignait parfois timidement à leurs discussions, mais Vernon faisait toujours mine de ne rien voir. Quelque chose s'était brisé, entre le père et le fils, au cours de cette année passée sous la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils se voyaient toujours, discutaient et échangeaient sur leurs vies, mais ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant, sans que Dudley ne puisse définir de quelle façon précisément le changement opérait.

En Mai 1998, presque un an après leur mise sous protection, Dedalus et Hestia étaient revenus à la maison, fous de joie, annonçant que la guerre était finie, que Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Élu, avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, et que l'Angleterre Magique était à nouveau en paix, et libre.

Vernon avait grogné que _"c'était pas trop tôt, ils allaient enfin pouvoir rentrer chez eux et reprendre le cours normal de leur existence, loin de toutes ces élucubrations de magie et de sorciers, merci bien"_. Mais Dudley avait eu bien du mal à retrouver "le cours normal de son existence". Hestia lui avait affirmé que Harry et Amanda allaient bien, qu'ils avaient tous les deux survécu à la guerre sans être blessés, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à eux, à ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser au cours de cette année de combats. Les Dursley avaient été rapatriés à Privet Drive peu de temps après, mais Dudley n'avait plus revu ni Harry, ni Amanda.

Pour son cousin, il pouvait comprendre. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Ils n'avaient jamais été une famille. D'ailleurs Harry n'avait jamais vraiment caché son désir de quitter à tout jamais Privet Drive et les Dursley. Il devait de toute façon avoir une bien meilleure vie maintenant qu'il était parti.

Mais Dudley regrettait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'Amanda. Il ne savait pas comment la contacter, et se disait pour se rassurer qu'elle ne savait pas comment le joindre non plus. Pour la première fois, les barrières entre les mondes moldu et magique lui parurent contraignantes et étouffantes. Il n'avait personne à qui en parler, ses parents refusant catégoriquement d'aborder le sujet. De très rares fois, Pétunia acceptait d'en discuter un peu, mais Dudley ne trouvait pas cela suffisant. La vérité était qu'Amanda lui manquait. Il avait réalisé, avec le recul, qu'il n'avait jamais eu une amie aussi proche et aussi sincère. Les années avaient passé, et il s'était fait à l'idée, dépité, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais la jeune femme.

Et là voilà qui débarquait comme une fleur, au _Zodiac_ !

Passé le premier instant de surprise, il eut un bref éclat de rire avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la soulever de terre en la faisant tourner. Elle poussa un cri avant de rire à son tour et ils finirent tous deux écroulés de rire, à moitié affalé l'un sur l'autre.

– Je suis tellement content de te revoir, dit Dudley en reprenant son souffle.

– Moi aussi.

Les gamins choisirent ce moment pour revenir en trombe, cheveux mouillés et serviettes humides sur l'épaules. Ils charrièrent leur coach sur sa "proximité suspecte" avec une aussi joli femme. Amanda rougit légèrement avant d'en rire lorsque Dudley renvoya les gosses à grand renfort de cris et de réparties cinglantes. Les gosses s'en allèrent en riant, laissant les deux adultes seuls.

Amanda sourit, avant de l'inviter à aller boire un café. Dudley accepta, et termina de ranger la salle de sport avant de la suivre dans un petit bar voisin. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent. Une fois le serveur parti, ils se dévisagèrent un moment sans savoir quoi se dire, gênés par toutes ces années qui les séparaient. On leur porta leurs cafés, puis les mots commencèrent à venir, d'abord incertains et tâtonnants, alors qu'ils évoquaient la guerre, la sœur d'Amanda qui se remettait laborieusement des horreurs vécues. Ils retrouvèrent leur confiance et cette complicité entre eux, née dans un vieux grenier poussiéreux, en haut d'une maison magique.

Dudley parla de Mushu et de ses dernières bêtises, évoqua le livre _« Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques »_ qu'il avait conservé et qu'ils connaissait presque par cœur maintenant. Amanda promit de lui prêter d'autres livres sur les créatures magiques, ayant terminé ses études de magizoologiste, elle avait à sa disposition pas mal d'ouvrages sur le sujet. Elle lui confia les cauchemars que Laura faisait presque toutes les nuits, et le refuge que sa jeune sœur avait trouvé en travaillant dans une garderie d'enfants. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'un petit bénévolat en parallèle de ses études était devenu une vraie passion et Laura était décidée à travailler avec de jeunes enfants, retrouvant peut-être dans leur insouciance une part de ce qu'elle avait perdu pendant la guerre. Dudley évoqua les jeunes ados qu'il voyait à la salle de sport, et ses efforts pour les aider à évacuer la colère et la violence dans le sport.

Le temps fila sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoive, et ils se résignèrent à se quitter. Debout, devant la porte du café, ils échangèrent un dernier regard :

– On reste en contact, hein ?

– Promis !


End file.
